Edward and Bella in Chicago
by sd2905
Summary: The newborn vampire battle is over, Victoria is past and the Jacob chapter is over too. Now it's time for Edward's birthday. Bella wants to do something special for him and decides to surprise him by taking him to Chicago. Fluff, but a cute story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a pure fluff story settled between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Edward's birthday was near the horizon and Bella wants to celebrate it. So what does she do?**

 **This is my take on the few days after the end of Eclipse.**

 **It will contain five chapters. One for the day after Bella announced their engagement to Charlie. The second chapter involves a photo session of the Cullens' and Bella's gift for Edward. The next three chapters will be of their time in Chicago where Edward will tell more about his past to Bella.**

 **Hope you like it. Enjoy reading!**

After we told the news to my parents – Edward and I are getting married – and we got their blessings – well, Renee gave, but Charlie was still unable to grasp the news – we were on our drive to the Cullen mansion. It was the time to tell the news officially to them.

But my mind was not on this topic.

They would accept me, they already had. My mind was on the matter that Edward's birthday is just day after two days and I haven't planned anything for him.

He had already seen so much yesterday, my betrayal as I kissed Jacob, my outburst of tears for my best friend, Victoria, and what else.

I want his birthday to be a memorable event, to show him that I love him the most.

And most importantly, this time, for his birthday, I am no longer his girlfriend, but his fiancée.

I want to do something special for him, but what to do?

He has given me so many things, his heart, his love, a family, not to forget the diamond charm and his mother's ring, which was now placed at my ring finger. He had always made me feel special, but this time, I want to make him feel special.

But how?

I glanced at him – the word 'fiancé' was still foreign to me and not to forget that just by thinking this stupid word my heartbeat increased.

Edward was driving my truck, his one hand at the steering wheel, while his other hand was holding mine. He was also lost in his own thoughts, but he had a big stupid grin on his face.

I looked at him and saw his relaxed feature. He was really the god of ease. It was just yesterday when I had kissed Jacob – that I had kissed another man, despite of my claim that I love Edward the most – but he never judged me. I am really no good for him, but still he is here and he still loves me, cares for me. His birthday should be a memorable day for him, but the question is still the same – how?

I leaned my head against his hard shoulder and lightly kissed his neck. He kissed the top of my head and put his arm around me, pulling me towards him. I sighed and leaned against him kissing his shoulder. My fingers were absent-mindly playing with my ring, when an idea came to me.

Edward rarely talked about his parents and his birth place – Chicago, but he missed them terribly. And I want to meet them, to know them, to know more about Edward's past. I want to celebrate our engagement and announce it to his parents in front of them and get their blessings.

But could I be able to do this?

We reached the Cullen Mansion and before I could blink, Edward was opening my door and helping me out. As soon as I was out, I gave him a quick peck on his lips and then we went in the house, hand in hand, to tell them the news.

As we reached the porch, Alice practically jumped in front of us and hugged me tight. "Thank you so much, Bella. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you so much."

I took a glance at Edward and saw a brilliant smile on his face. "How can a little girl be so annoying." He teased and ruffled her hair and for this time Alice let him.

"Oh, it's a talent. But thank God Bella stopped you." Edward rolled his eyes, but his eyes were giving him, he was gloating beyond imagination, if it can be.

So now, everyone knew what will be done in our wedding, but not us. Great! He eyed me and laughed a carefree laugh, kissed the top of my head and took me in the house.

There in the the house, all my vampires were sitting casually in the living room. Emmett and Jasper were playing PlayStation – playing like kids, jumping on the couch, ready to beat the other, whereas Rosalie was busy reading a fashion magazine. Alice joined Rosalie at the loveseat, while Carlisle and Esme sere seated in another loveseat talking in low voices. No one could say that it was just yesterday, when they were all fighting against a newborn army.

Suddenly I was hit by some unknown glitters in my abdomen. The type of glitters you have when you announce your engagement to your boyfriend's family.

Though, I knew that they all loved me and they had already accepted me, I was still getting nervous announcing our marriage to them. After all, vampire or not, they were still my boyfriend's family. My heart started to jump in my chest. Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance. When we reached the center of the living room, Edward cleared his throat and everybody moved their attention towards us.

"I know that you all already know, but let me officially introduce you to my bride-to-be, Isabella Marie Swan." I blushed at the mention of bride-to-be and my heart started jumping more in my chest. I could feel that my hands are now sweaty. I squeezed Edward's hand with all my strength and he kissed my head.

Esme was the first to join us, her golden eyes full of love. "Dearest Bella, thank you so much for accepting my son." And then she kissed my forehead and embraced both Edward and I in her arms at the same time and started crying her tearless happy tears. Edward pulled her against him and I whispered a "thank you mom" in her ear. This was the first time I had ever called her mom, so she hugged me tightly and kissed my cheeks, while Edward held both of us.

Next was Carlisle. He came towards us and patted on Edward's shoulder, hugged him and surprisingly, pulled me against his chest. This was the first time I hugged Carlisle – really hug him – the person who Edward considers his father.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." Carlisle said, a smile in his voice.

"Oh God! My baby brother is turning into a man." Emmett exclaimed by putting one hand on his still heart and held him in a bear hug. He then turned towards me with a wicked smile.

"Emmett!" Edward warned him, but being the way he is, he neglected him and crashed me against his chest in the name of a bear hug, lifting me off the floor and started twirling in circles.

"Can't breathe, Emmett!" I finally choked.

"Oh, sorry li'l sis." He put me on the floor. "I forget sometimes that you are just a tiny human." He teased and laughed. I punched him lightly on his arm and started laughing with him.

"No problem with him big bro, I just have to remind him that he is a annoying wicked vampire." I teased back. Emmett's face fell and he made a cute puppy face which made me laugh more loudly. Others also started laughing with me while Emmett's pout became more cute.

Rosalie was the next person to greet us. She hugged first Edward, then kissed me on the cheek.

"Welcome to the family Bella." She murmured.

"Um, thanks Rosalie." I thanked her timidly. Though she didn't accepted me wholeheartedly, but she didn't even neglect me.

Maybe, just maybe, Rosalie was getting used to me. I hope everything works between us.

Next was unsurprisingly the little pixie, who was bouncing all the way from her seat to us. "Bella, Edward, I'm so happy for you two." She sang and hugged both of us at the same time.

"Thank you, Alice" Edward and I thanked her at the same time and laughed.

"Congratulations, Edward, Bella." Jasper said from behind Alice and hugged Edward and nodded towards me. Waves of happiness flew towards us – Jasper's style of congratulating.

He started to walk away, but I didn't want him to feel weak. "Um, Jasper" He turned towards me with confusion on his face. I took two timid steps towards and hugged him by his waist. He stiffened at first, but then waves of gratitude, joy and love washed over me. It was Jasper's way to congratulate me. I tugged his arm. When he turned his face down, I stood on my toes and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you, big brother."

A big smile formed on his little tensed features. "My pleasure, li'l sister." He murmured in his southern accent and gently touched his lips to my forehead. I was a little shocked and overwhelmed as Jasper was finally able to be himself around me.

"Hey, this is not fair, I am his favourite big brother, Jazz. You cannot take that place."

Jasper winked at me and then turned towards him. "But Em, Bella considers me her favourite big brother, not you." I laughed and shook my head muttering 'boys'.

Edward laughed with me too and put his hand at my waist, taking me towards his room. When we reached his room, I sat on the couch in his room and looked outside the window.

I was remembering all the time since I met my angel and his family. All the happy moments we shared. And finally thought about the day when I vowed to be his – the day of our engagement.

I may never tell him, but that moment was the best moment of my life – more beautiful that the first day in our meadow. Even I never imagined I was waiting for that moment until it happened. How I was able to say even the word 'yes' when all my senses were overwhelmed with the joy was beyond me.

Then there are Esme and Carlisle. Not my real parents, but not less than them. Alice was always the sister I wanted and in form of Jasper and Emmett, I got the two brothers I always wished – one cheerful and the other protective. And Rosalie – who is trying to accept me.

I am really lucky that I got such a beautiful family. They all were so accepting. They fought for me, cared for me, not only because I loved Edward, but because they all loved me too.

At first I was of the opinion that I was making a wrong decision by agreeing to marry, but after seeing Alice, Esme and Carlisle, I can say that I have made the best decision. Esme and Carlisle were looking so excited just by hearing that we are going to get marry, after all Edward was their first son. And Alice, she was the one who Edward thinks of as her real sister.

And Edward, he was looking so ecstatic just by hearing that I am ready to marry him, as if I have made him the most happy man in the whole world by telling him yes, but in real I am really lucky to have him.

And to be told the truth, even I was getting a little excited by the thought that soon I can claim Edward as mine, not just by thoughts or words, but in every way possible and that too in front of everyone.

Though I felt like I was cheating again, Jacob's thought penetrated in my mind. I had told him a final goodbye just yesterday, but it was true that I loved him – not enough to stay with him, but enough to see him happy. How was he now? This question was always in my mind. I hope that he may find his imprint soon. He also deserves his happiness which I have taken from him due to my selfishness.

I was still staring out of the window, so I was jostled as Edward came beside me after a few moments and sat with his arm around my shoulder, shaking me from my reverie. He dropped his head on my neck and kissed my nape of neck – I was already breathing heavily – "I have something for you." He murmured, his lips close to my ear.

I nodded dizzily and he snickered. He took my hand and lead me towards the wall heighted mirror in his room.

He stood beside me and I looked at the images in the mirror.

The boy in the mirror was beautiful, his hair was all messed – but still beautiful. His beautiful amber eyes, full lips, facial features, everything was perfect, his muscled body was magnificent even through his clothes. Everything about him was heavenly, beautiful. He was the god of beauty, but the girl in the reflection was not beautiful, but just plain in comparison of him. Her tangled hair, slim body, plain features. There is no way she could stand beside him and look beautiful. I sighed sadly at the images in front of me.

"You still don't see yourself clearly, you know." He muttered, sadness in his ocher eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"Is this why you brought us here?" I countered.

"Actually no. I have something for you, love." I raised my eyes at him in the mirror. "Close your eyes." I followed his instructions and closed my eyes. Soon I felt him attaching a neckpiece around my neck.

"Edward, how many times I told you that I want you and no gifts or money from you!"

"Shh Bella, open your eyes."

When I opened my eyes, I saw a small silver chain around my neck, to which there was a small oval shape black colour locket attached. On the locket, was a lion – showing their strength, above it was a hand – which meant their faith and love for their family and below the lion was the trefoil which meant their perpetuality.

It was the Cullen crest, I easily recognized it. It was the same the others had – the same crest which was wore by the women of the house around her neck, while the men here wore at their wrists. I knew the Cullens' accepted me wholeheartedly, but to be given their family symbol, to wear it, it was a different feeling.

"Its beautiful." I breathed. He wrapped his hands at my waist from behind and I put my hands above his, interlacing our fingers, my face rested on his chest, while his chin was resting at my shoulder.

"Thank you, Edward." Tears were collected on my eyes, threatening to flow down. I sniffed and touched my crest with my left hand. My ring was shining along with the crest. He brought his right hand towards my neck and put it in such a way that both our crests were touching with my ring between them making the crests sparkle.

"I thought this was given to one's family, but why to me? I am not even married to you." I asked still watching the crests and ring shining on our body.

"Silly Bella." He nudged my collarbone with his nose, smelling his bouquet of wine. His lips were now at the junction between my shoulder and neck. "Marriage is just to show the world that you belong to me and just me. Nobody else. Carlisle wanted to give this to you the day after the vote, but I told him about our deal at that day and asked him to give this when you finally agree to marry me."

By the time he finished his explanation, I had already turned breathless. He chuckled and trailed butterfly kisses towards my collarbone, to my neck, behind the ear, to my jaw, below my chin, towards my cheek and finally towards the corner of my mouth. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"I... love... it... " I answered breathlessly and turned in his arms to capture his lips. When our lips met, a moan escaped from my mouth and our kiss became more urgent. My hands found their way to his hair and I pulled his mouth towards me with more force.

His lips left mine and travelled from my jaw to my neck. "Do you like it?" I asked breathing heavily. He didn't answer but his mouth increased its force at my neck. I moaned at that and pulled his mouth again back to mine, but soon he ended the kiss and we were both breathing heavily.

He got his breathing normal first and chuckled. "Others are waiting for us downstairs." I frowned and started to turn, but he stopped me. "One more thing," He kissed my crest, which was at the base of my throat – my heart dramatically started beating loudly and my breathing hitched – and said "You have no idea, how much I love it."

I blushed more at that and he brushed his fingers at my heated cheeks and gazed intensely in my eyes. The blush increased and I hid my head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and settled his chin on my head.

"Um," Alice voice came through the door "I know you both are a little distracted at the moment, but we all are waiting for you downstairs."

"Coming." Edward groaned at the interruption and I laughed.

"Come on, others are waiting for us downstairs." I used his words against him and kissed his nose. He laughed and muttered "Cheater."

We headed down the stairs towards the dining room – it was just for a show, they all never ate anything, but it was for the family meetings – and sat on our place, which was at the left of Carlisle. Esme was seated on the right of him. Alice and Jasper were seated at the right of Esme, while Emmett and Rosalie in front of Carlisle.

"Now that we are going to have a wedding in our house," Alice announced, jumping like a child in her chair. "I have called a photographer from Seattle to click some family photos of our new couple." I blushed at the mention of 'new couple' and looked towards Edward. He was watching me, as usual, and was drawing soothing circles on my palm with his thumb.

"Carlisle will be having his night duty tomorrow, so he would be able to attend it. Charlie would also join us, he will be calling off for tomorrow." I was about to tell her that he had his duty, when she added "say thanks to Esme." I understood quickly that Esme had worked her charm on Charlie.

"But, Charlie? I thought it was a family photoshoot Alice." Rosalie asked. Well, she had a point.

"Charlie is also family, Rosalie. He is Bella's father. So he would be coming." Esme answered and grinned at me.

"Thank you, Esme." Edward said, "for letting Charlie come tomorrow."

"There is no need to thank, Edward. She is completing you and our family. We can at least do this much for our new daughter." Esme grinned at me and turned towards Carlisle. "Right Carlisle." Esme asked. Carlisle nodded.

"And we may also need Charlie, if they both got a little side-tracked or distracted." Emmett added. I blushed more. Jasper and Rosalie started snickering, while Emmett was laughing more loudly at his own joke.

"Stop you all. I have not finished yet." Alice ordered, with a smile.

"What more is left Alice?" Carlisle asked. Jasper just shook his head and feigned annoyance, but in real he was also happy as there were no negative vibes in the house today like there were two days ago.

"The dress code for tomorrow would be black gown for we girls, whereas black tuxedos for you all men. You all would be handed your dress by tomorrow morning and the photographer would reach here by after noon."

"You really are a bad force of nature, you know." Edward again teased her and grinned.

"It is a talent." She muttered while rolling her eyes. "Now I am finished." She added when everybody waited for her to continue.

"Is there any point in arguing Alice?" I asked.

"Nope." She said in a proud voice. I sighed and nodded while Edward squeezed my hand.

"Okay, so now I am taking Bella home." Edward informed them and got up.

He was giving his hand to me to stand up, when Emmett said, "You better take her. We don't want Chief Swan to come here with a loaded gun." and started laughing way too loud. Rosalie slapped his shoulder but even she was trying hard not to laugh.

Edward glared at him but didn't said anything. He just shrugged and took my hand. We were stopped by Esme who called us in Edward's room. Edward smiled a heart melting smile and led me to his room.

In the room, Esme was standing next to Carlisle, his hand at her waist and they were waiting for us.

As soon as we were standing next to them, she wrapped her arms around me and Edward went to stand beside Carlisle.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you so much for accepting us, for accepting my son. You have changed my son in a good man. You are completing my son in every way Bella and trust me, you have brought tremendous joy and an incredible change in our family as well."

"No Esme. I should be the one thanking you, for saving my life many times, for fighting for me, for taking care of me, for accepting me. For letting me be in Edward's life." Esme shook her head, trying to deny, but I knew, it was an impasse which was better to be left unsolved.

"You called us?" I changed the topic.

It was Carlisle who answered. "Actually yes. We wanted to give you this, Bella." He handed me a credit card form which I had to fill along with the Cullen credit card. "You are free to use this card anytime, anywhere you want to."

"Thank you, Esme, Carlisle, but I cannot keep this."

"Bella, we all have a credit card just like this and as you are officially going to become a Cullen soon, we are handing you this." Esme offered.

"Also, your name would be attached to Edward's account and soon you both would have your joint account." Carlisle added pointing to the form they had given me.

There was no point in refusing them. It would hurt their feelings so I took the card from them. "Thank you." I thanked. Edward came towards me and kissed my forehead, drawing circles on my spine.

"There is one more thing we wanted to give you, Bella." I raised my brows at them and they just smiled while Edward shrugged. "We all know how you feel about jewellery and gifts, but now that you will officially be Edward's wife in a few days," I blushed a more as that realization hit me. Soon I would not be just Bella, but I would also be Mrs. Edward Cullen. "I wanted to give you one of Edward's belonging to you."

"Esme, you don't need to do this." Edward said in an awed voice. So that means even he was not prepared for what they would be giving me.

I just stared at her, trying to find out what she was about to give me, when Carlisle stood beside Esme and they together gave me a satin ring box. I opened the box to see and saw a ring in it. The ring in it was of platinum, the whole band designed in the infinity signs where it's one infinity wave out of the five was different – it's one wave was made of pure platinum, where the another wave consisted small diamonds over it.

I stroked the ring with my fingers and gasped when Edward's fingers joined me in stroking the ring. "It was my mother's ring." He whispered. "My dad gave it to her as a forever promise. The infinity here symbolizes his promise to love her forever, while the diamonds emphasizes their love, which means it will always shine, even in the dark." Then he turned towards his parents. "Thank you, mom, dad for this, but you don't need to do this. I had already forgotten about it. It is yours Esme." He emphasized.

"Exactly Edward. It is mine, so you should have no problem if I give this ring to anyone, right." Esme said in a motherly tone and Edward surrendered. Esme gave him her motherly smile and turned towards me.

"When Edward got the possession of this ring, he didn't had anyone to share it." Carlisle explained. "Then he got Esme, his mother in every way, so he decided to give it to her, as its previous owner was his mother too." Carlisle turned towards Esme and nudged her lightly. She grinned and Carlisle continued. "So at that time, Esme took it and promised him that the day he would find his other half, she would herself hand the ring to her."

"So here I am fulfilling my promise and my role as well, Bella." Esme put a hand on my arm. "Elizabeth would have loved to give you this ring herself, but as she is not here, I take this opportunity myself and give you this ring, as a token of love, on behalf of your both mother-in-laws."

Tears rolled down my eyes and this time I let them flow down, I didn't tried to wipe them away. Esme was handing me the ring of Elizabeth Masen, which Edward had given her as a token for his love towards her. I attacked Esme by hugging her with all my strength. She held me to her chest and I cried my happy tears in her chest. When I was able to say something, I said the first thing that came in my mind. "I love you, mom."

At some point two cold hands wrapped around both Esme and I and I didn't have to look up to see that they were of Edward's. He held both of us to him and kissed us both on forehead. Then Carlisle came and kissed my forehead. "Welcome to the family, Bella. Not just Cullen family," He touched the Cullen crest with his index finger, "but in the Masen family as well." and wiped my tears with his fingers.

Tears again started falling down my eyes, as I hugged him back by his waist and said him the first words which were appreciate for this moment. "I love you, daddy." At these words, Carlisle's body tensed. I was about to pull back thinking I have offended him by telling him 'daddy', after all I was not his daughter in any way. I was connected to him through Edward, not the way the others were connected with him – directly. But soon he was holding me to his chest with the best hold he could manage without hurting me. He kissed the top of my head and held me there, with his cheek on the top of my head.

"I swear, Edward, if you ever hurt my daughter, you are going to get a hell of punishment." I was more than overwhelmed to hear him address me as his daughter. I looked over my shoulder and found Edward holding Esme, his arm around her shoulder, while her head was resting on his chest and they were both watching us, with a large smile over their face.

"Don't worry dad, I'll not let anything happen to her, ever."

Carlisle released me and soon I was held against Edward's side.

"Edward, won't you put the ring in her hand." Esme asked. Edward eyed me for one moment and then turned towards Esme shrugging indifferently .

"Here." I gave him my left hand in his hand. He first looked surprised – that I gave her the permission to slide a jewellery piece in my hand and that too willingly – but then took my hand in his. He took the ring from the box and stood in front of me.

"Bella, this ring is very special to me." Edward explained. "Not just because it was my mother's, but also because it is been wore by both my mothers'." He looked at the ring and smile, "And also because of the promise it holds."

He then kneeled down in front of me and my breathing and heartbeat accelerated. Just like the previous time, I was not prepared for the moment. Unlike the previous time, we were not alone, Esme and Carlisle were with us. This setting was more unnerving than I thought.

His eyes – shining with warmth and love – were still glued to mine, when he took the ring and placed it in my forefinger. Carlisle and Esme were saying something to each other, but my attention was only for Edward. "With this ring, I promise you Isabella Marie Swan, that I will always be there with you, no matter what, love you and cherish you, every moment of forever."

"A perfect click." Alice exclaimed gleefully. She had taken a photo – of Edward kneeling in front of me, my left hand in his – and left. Carlisle and Esme also left with her.

With Edward's words, tears again started falling down my eyes, but this time, Edward stood and kissed my every tear away. His eyes told me that if he would be able to cry, even his eyes would have been fogged by happy tears. We shared a very gentle and sweet kiss and then my face went automatically to burrow in his chest.

I just stood there, my head rested on his chest, his arms around me, when he reminded me that we have to go back to Charlie. I reluctantly pulled myself away from him and went towards the truck. Edward again drove, my head on his shoulder, his right hand still holding my left and his fingers played absent-mindly with both the rings in my left hand – which would remain there for the rest of life – my right hand drawing imaginary lines on his right forearm.

We drove back to Charlie's house in a comfortable silence.

We reached the house by six thirty in the evening. "You are not coming inside?" I asked.

"Actually, Charlie wants to talk with you alone and sensing his mood, I would say, that it should be better if I didn't come today in the evening," He said as a matter-of-fact, "but I would be there with you at night." He promised.

"Okay, see you in the night." I sighed and kissed him, before getting out of my truck and when Edward had parked the truck, he gave a quick peck and left for his home.

When I entered the house, I found Charlie in front of television, but for the first time, his eyes were seeing nothing. For the first time, he was not enjoying the game.

"Hey dad." I greeted him casually, feigning nonchalant and went in the kitchen to find something to eat. Charlie had ordered pizza which was on the table along with coke. Charlie joined me in the dining table and sat beside me. We started eating our pizza as usual in silence.

I peeked at Charlie and saw that his brow was creased. He did it when he had something important to discuss but didn't knew how to start. I knew why this crease was there today and also knew that the questions will be showered on me soon. "Bella, are you sure that you are doing the right thing?" He asked me after a few minutes.

I swallowed the pizza bite in my mouth and gulped water before answering. "Dad, I am as sure of this as I am of that you love me." I replied without a hesitation. A small smile occurred on his lips at my words.

He pondered on my words for a moment. I took another slice of my pizza till the time he asked me another question. "But why the rush? I mean you are just eighteen." He again tried.

I swallowed the slice and drank my coke. It was time to say something true without giving him the whole truth. "Dad, if I don't marry him now, will you allow me if I asked to live with Edward in a house far away in Dartmouth, without marriage." I asked him in a gentle tone, already knowing his answer. I knew that I would not be going to Dartmouth, but as Edward had reasoned with him, I decided to go with the same reason.

His forehead creased with anger. "No. I would never allow you, Bella." He replied in a strict tone.

"There. Now you get the answer, why dad."

"But..."

"But what dad." I interrupted in a calm tone. "I know you worry about me, that he would again me leave, but trust me dad, Edward would rather die than leave me. He only left me in the first place, because he had to go to L.A. due to some reasons." His stupid reasons which in his point of view was the best option. "But trust me on this dad. I love Edward with all my being and so does he." He was still shaking his head. "And if you again get any doubt that he is hurting me, you have a gun and also the permission to shoot." I teased him.

"I'll keep your word, Bella." He swore, intrigued by the idea. "Trust me, the moment he hurts you, it would be him and my gun." There was now a big smile on his face, so I laughed with him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you dad." I mumbled, with a thick voice.

"I love you too honey. Many things may have changed since you were born, but this will never change. Not even when you are above fifty." He mumbled with slight teary eyes.

Tears started forming in my eyes and I buried my head in his chest hiding my tears and he held me. I was crying too much today and it was not even my wedding day.

After my wedding, I would be changed and will not be able to see Charlie. I'll have Edward and all my new family with me, but Charlie would be left alone, again. He will have no one to look after him, again.

I was now confident that I made the right choice by taking the decision of marrying. I can at least give some happy memories to dad to live with.

We both were not used to this display of love, but today, I could not stop these tears. "I love you daddy. Many things may change, but you will always be my first love." Tears were shining in his eyes too, but he didn't let them fall. He was once again being strong for me, knowing if he started crying, I'll not be able to restrain myself. After few minutes, he sighed, kissed the top of my head, and released me.

"So tomorrow, we are having a photoshoot." He changed the topic and groaned. Even Charlie never liked parties or socializing and tomorrow he would be going to her daughter's in-laws house – he was the one I got my dislike for socializing from – and that too for a formal photoshoot. I laughed.

"Thanks to Alice." I hissed her name. He laughed and muttered 'Alice' in resignation.

"How was your day at his house?" He asked when I again started eating the pizza.

"Great. They gave me their family crest and Edward gave me his former family's ring." I showed him my new jewellery and he was looking really impressed by my new possessions.

After dinner, I cleaned the kitchen. He helped me doing that saying that there was nothing interesting coming now, but I knew he was trying to spend more time with me. After cleaning the kitchen, I sat with him to watch games. The whole time dad explained me some rules and I nodded, to make him feel good. After ten, I kissed his cheek and went in my room, after telling him good night.

There was still time for Charlie to sleep and Edward to come. So I cleaned the room, put the dirty clothes in the laundry, arranged the books properly on the shelf, cleaned my desk. It was nearly ten thirty, so Edward would be here in nearly thirty minutes.

I worked on my plan. I thought about how to surprise Edward, how to plan it, when I heard a knock on my window. I sighed, already knowing who could be and turned my head and saw, as I had predicted, Alice seating peacefully on the window. "Hey." She waved her hand enthusiastically.

"Hii Alice. You know, you are welcome anytime in the house even through the main door."

"Oh, I know, but this is more interesting." She tapped the window with her hand.

"As you prefer. Where is your brother?"

"I sent him with Em and Jazz for a quick hunt. You know, they are celebrating his engagement in their own way." She answered, while I blushed more.

"So... what are you planning to do." She eyed me purposefully. I sighed.

"You know this as much I know Alice, then why are you asking me?"

"Bella, please. Let me help you. You have already given me your permission to plan your wedding, so please let me repay you by helping you. Please, please, please, let me plan Edward's birthday for you. Please, please, please."

"So, he knows nothing about my plan." I inquired.

"Nothing." She assured me.

"Okay, Alice. You can help me. But you are not allowed to spend any money on me."

"Yeah!" She clapped her hands in victory. "Thank you Bella! Edward will be here on next forty minutes, so we have about half an hour for that. While you both will be away, I and Esme would rearrange some things for the wedding."

"Okay. What should I plan?" I asked, when she was sitting with me on my bed.

"Oh, you don't have to do anything. Esme would convince Charlie tomorrow – that you will be coming with me, Rosalie and her for some wedding preparations – so that you will leave with Edward Tuesday morning to Chicago, where you would reach there by eleven at their time. Edward's Vanquish would also be there, so you will be travelling in that."

"But you just promised me that you would spend no money no me."

"I promised you I would not spend any money on you, but I never promised that I wouldn't spend any money on him." She explained. Leave it to Alice to find a loop hole in any situation.

"But Alice, you... no... I will not allow you for this." I declared.

"Oh, you will. Your seats are already booked and so is your hotel room. You will be staying in the hotel till eleven thirty, and then you will move in his old house for two days. You will be celebrating his birthday there." She clapped her hands cheerfully. "Carlisle have already contacted with the cleaners over there and they would stock the house with some food for you. The vanquish would be waiting for you both there that day. It was Emmett's and Jasper's idea. Your whole plan is already fixed. You both have to just go there."

Everyone's name was taken, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and I had a better idea that Rosalie was also somewhere involved in this. They all were presenting a good time for both of us as their gift. It was so heart touching!

"But... you... how... when..." I was not even able to form a coherent sentence.

"Relax Bella." She ordered in strict tone. I took a few deep breaths and when I was in better control of emotions, she sighed and laced her hands with mine. "I don't remember my human life, but you let me live my human life through you. This is the least I could do for you. So now you have to just go through my plan. Please Bella, can't you even do this for me? For Edward? For all of us?" She used her most pervasive tone and puppy face. She knew I cannot deny her anything when she makes this face.

"Edward was right, You really are a bad force of nature." I groaned as I pried my hands away from her grasp.

"Thank you, Bella." She hugged me. After that she told me all the things she had planned for our trip, our bookings and what places we should go for the next fifteen minutes. She informed me that all our bookings were made under the name of 'Edward Mason', rather than 'Edward Cullen'

"But why? I mean it is very thoughtful of you to do that, but..."

"Bella. It was his human birth place, and we would love it if he is referred there by his human name. He is used to Cullen, I know that, but to be called by your actual name, in your birthplace is a special thing."

"Thank you so much Alice, for thinking so much about us."

"Oh come on Bella!" She waved her hand dismissively. "You are my best friend and also going to become my sister officially. I can at least do that for you and my brother-in-law."

"Brother-in-law?"

"Oh, come on Bella!" She chirped. "I love both of you equally, but being your bridesmaid, I have a right to call him my brother-in-law."

I was touched by her words and her declaring me as her sister. "I love you Alice." I said her and squeezed her small form with all my strength.

"I love you too, Bella." She embraced me back and then leaned back. "Now I should go. Edward will be back in twenty minutes. I will see you tomorrow in the morning, to get you ready and then after the photoshoot, we will go for shopping. And yes, don't let Edward know anything about your plan." She clapped her hands, kissed me on the cheek and slipped through the window.

Where she had sat was now placed a box. Inside it was a dark blue colour t-shirt, along with a pink colour sweatpants in it, which reached just below my knees. On top of it was a letter ' _For you, Bella. Wear this. Edward would love it. Thank me later. Love you, Alice_.'

There were still fifteen minutes for Edward to return, so I went for a shower. The warm water helped me relax a little. I thought about Alice and her plan in the warm water. She was overdoing it, I knew. But the whole plan sounded right. The only thing which was lacking was a special gift for Edward for his birthday. I was still undecided what to give him. I thought about many things – a dress, or a watch or any such thing, but it all seemed irrelevant. He already had enough clothes and accessories for a decade and not to mention the cash balance he has.

What should I give him?

I took the dress Alice had just gifted me and wore it. The t-shirt fitted my curves properly – it showed my neck, my collarbone properly, it reached to my navel, its spaghetti straps were too thin to handle. I was worried that they would somehow slip in my slumber embarrassing me to no end. Its neck just started above my chest, showing more of my body but still decently – while the shorts also fitted my curved properly and reached just below my knees. It really looked nice on me. I eyed my new attire properly, twirled a few times in front of the mirror to see it properly.

 _Well this can be a good gift for him for today,_ I thought, _a look at my tempting body._

By the time I reached my room, after telling Charlie a good night, Edward was already in my room, seating peacefully in the rocking chair.

"Hii." I greeted him casually.

"Hello to you too." Even he was acting nonchalant. For once he was wearing normal sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

I went to the desk and put my toiletries bag on it and my clothes in the laundry basket. All the while he eyed me closely and curiously. When I was done, he opened his arms as an invitation. I went willingly over there and sat on his lap. He rocked us and stroked my hair. I sighed and kissed his base of the throat and he kissed the top of my head.

"New dress?" He asked.

Obviously I flushed. I knew why Alice had selected this dress and so did he.

"Alice." I mumbled.

"Remind me to thank Alice." He breathed as he brushed his lips across my forehead.

As our eyes held each others, I blushed more and he traced my now heated cheeks with his knuckles, increasing my blush. I hid my face against his shoulder and he wrapped me in his circle of arms.

"I will not use the card, Edward." I muttered in his shoulder.

"I knew you would say something like this, Bella. You don't need to use the card. But please use it just once, so that it pleases Esme and Carlisle."

"I'll see what I can do." I sighed.

"Okay, but love, when our joint account gets opened, I would love it when you would use it." I scoffed and eyed him angrily, so he sighed. "Bella, I have already said that what mine is yours and now when we will be married," he used the word as if it was nothing – just a normal and usual thing. "you will be using it, so why not start the practice as soon as possible." He reasoned with me. But he was right in some ways. And also not to forget that he will be extremely upset if I don't accept his offer. So I settled with a sigh and okay.

He kissed both the rings in my left hand and then kissed my palm, my wrist and finally my knuckles. "I really cannot wait till our wedding day to make you completely mine."

I giggled. "Have some patience, Mr. Cullen" I teased.

"I guess you are not ready yet." He then brought his lips near my ear. "Mrs. Isabella Edward Cullen." He breathed in my ear.

My breathing got uneven and my heart skipped few beats listening my future name. He smiled his uneven smile and kissed my cheek.

"I like the sound of my new name." I confessed against his neck.

"That makes us both." He laughed. "I really cannot wait to make you mine in every way possible, love."

"Seriously. In every way." I asked. He knew what I was indicating it – our deal.

"You silly, beautiful girl. Yes I want to make you mine in every possible way. You cannot imagine how eager I am to covet you."

"I am already yours." I mumbled in his shoulder.

"I love you, Miss Swan."

"As I love you, Mr. Cullen." I murmured and kissed him. I tried to deepen the kiss, but he held my face in his hands and broke our kiss. I pouted, but he laughed.

"Charlie is coming to check on you." With that he left and I found myself in my bed, under the covers. After my breathing was controlled, I heard dad standing at my room door. I quickly rolled to my side and tried to feign sleep. Charlie came after a few seconds and saw me sleeping, but unlike any other day, he came inside and stood beside me. He stood there for a few seconds and then sat down. He combed my brown locks with his fingers and sang a familiar tune – which he used to sing as a lullaby when I was small and came here in the summer to lull me to sleep. He said a few words which sounded like "my baby girl… too small... love you." He kissed me on the forehead before going to his room.

Tears started forming in my eyes at his unusual show of emotion. I was his only family now and even I was abandoning him. I knew in my heart that I wanted Edward for an eternity, but I would have to hurt Charlie for that.

Why was it that you must sacrifice something to get a think you want the most?

Soon, one cold hand was wrapped around my waist and he turned me so that I could look in his eyes. He looked in my eyes for a second and his own face turned into agony.

"I'm sorry Bella. So sorry." He murmured while I hid my face in his shirt.

I spoke after I was able to control my voice. "I know." I sighed. "It's just that I never knew how alone dad really was." Unlike me, Charlie was always a closed book, who only opened when it was too much for him. I would be shattering his love for me and his world by saying a final goodbye to him. "It's just that I don't want him to feel that I abandoned him just like Renèe had. I want his blessings, so that when I say him his final goodbye, I know that he is happy for me." I took a deep breath. "Is it so much to ask?" I asked in a small voice.

"No love. It's not much." He whispered as he rubbed my back to sooth me. "Give Charlie some time, he'll come around. He is just not able to grasp that his little baby girl is going to turn into a beautiful woman… and that too in just two months."

He knew how to distract me.

I knew that I would be becoming Edward's bride, but it would happen in just two months – it was not what I expected.

Suddenly the wedding nerves hit me with full force. What if I was not able to make him happy? What if I was not perfect for him? What if... What if? Ugh! So many stupid but important questions were running in my head.

"A penny for a glimpse into your exquisite mind." He whispered.

"Nothing." I waved him off. "I just got hit by the wedding" even now I said the word ' _wedding_ ' as the biggest horror ever, "nerves. I just realized that I have just two months before I throw my bachelor hood away." I joked lightening the tense mood.

"Well, to be truthful, even I can't believe you would be becoming my wife in just a two months – in mere eight weeks." His voice was way too excited. I had never heard him this blissful, not even when he proposed me three days back.

I just groaned at his excitement and yawned, my eyes getting heavy with sleep, which I was trying to fight off.

"Sleep love, we have a busy day tomorrow." He sang my lullaby. My sleepy eyes grew more heavy and I snuggled more closer to him.

Soon I slept in my angel's arms.

 **This is the end of first chapter. Second chapter will be issued by tomorrow.**

 **Read and review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is thesecind chapter of this story where Bella and Edward have a photo shoot in the Cullen mansion amd Bella purchases a gift for Edward.**

 **2\. THE PHOTO SHOOT**

I woke up in Edward's arms in the morning at around eight. He kissed me good morning and ran home.

Charlie was going to remain home for today, as Esme had asked him for today's photoshoot.

I followed my morning routine and ate pop-tarts with milk for breakfast before preparing to go to the Cullen residence. It was nine, when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and found both Edward and Alice on the door. I immediately took Edward's hand in mine. He kissed my head as a greeting and came inside.

"Hey Bella." Alice said.

"Hii Alice. What are you doing here in the morning?" I asked a little doubtfully. Edward just shrugged.

Alice didn't answer me. "Hey Charlie."

"Hii Alice." Charlie replied enthusiastically.

"Morning Charlie." Edward said. Charlie just nodded towards him. I guess Charlie would take more time to come around.

"How are you and how was your shopping trip?" Charlie asked Alice.

"I am fine, Charlie. And my shopping trip was absolutely amazing. Bella and I really had a good time together." She replied with equal enthusiasm. "Here Charlie. This is for you." She handed his tuxedo to him which was packed nicely in a tuxedo holder.

Even the tuxedo holder looked more expensive than my one week salary.

Charlie eyed her incredulously. "Alice, honey, this is very expensive. I cannot take this."

"Oh come on Charlie, don't be difficult like your daughter." She said as she eyed me in a strict manner, "Remember, I am the wedding planner of this wedding and so you are given my orders to wear this and come to our house by twelve. And yes!" She poked a finger while saying. "Don't you dare think that you could escape this photoshoot."

"Okay ma'am." Charlie nodded reluctantly and went in his room.

I smiled with a shrug as Charlie gave me a not-so-happy-about-this look, which was, for once, pointed towards Alice.

Charlie knew never to make arguments when Alice gives order.

"Lets go Bella. I have so much to do." Alice ranted with a tug on my hand. "I have to decorate the house, to get ready, to get you ready. We have no time Bella, hurry up." She said me in a business like voice. Then she turned towards Edward, "You go and get that chair." Edward shrugged, tried to ruffle her hair which she escaped, and went upstairs, coming down with my rocking chair along with him.

"Okay, Edward. See you in noon."

"In noon?" I yelped. "Why? He can stay with me. Why are you going Edward?" and held his free hand in both mine holding him there with all my mighty strength.

"Sorry love." He apologized sincerely and gave Alice a very annoying look. "But I have to follow this Pixie's rules." He looked towards her incredulously with his glowering eyes then he looked at me with a smile. "You know that, once she gets into something, she is very determined."

"Humph." Alice huphed angrily. Edward shrugged nonchalantly and left for his home after kissing me.

"Alice, what is all this going? The photoshoot is in the noon, then why rush?" I asked her when Edward left for his home.

She was acting as if it was my wedding day and the ceremony was in fifteen minutes and I wasn't ready. She sometimes gets really overexcited to not see all this.

"Exactly my point, Bella. The photoshoot is just in three hours. We have so much to do. And mainly, this photoshoot is important to you too and so you have to look your best."

"Now you are really making me feel that I gave you much too free reign, Alice." I muttered with a frown.

I thought about taking the reign from her, and her expression changed from smug to horrifying. I didn't like this so I thought about forgiving her.

"Oh come on, Bella. Don't be ridiculous. Edward is helping Esme decorating the house, so he left for home. He is not allowed to see you before the time comes."

"You are really going to suffer, Alice." I muttered in irritation and moved towards the silver Volvo in my temper. I was barely a six steps away when my foot caught in the door frame, challenging my balance. "Ugh! Can nothing happen right today with me?" I exclaimed and turned to see that little wicked pixie who was trying her best to not laugh. As according to her, my temper was funny.

I scowled at her and sat in the Volvo, tapping my foot violently and impatiently.

We drove to the Cullen house in Edward's Volvo in mere silence. Alice kept trying to talk to me with for the whole way of ten minutes but I was in no mood for that, so I just nodded whenever needed. Alice knew I was in no mood so she didn't pressed much and left me with my thoughts, for which I was thankful.

Once we reached inside, I was really impressed by them.

All the furniture was removed and instead of them props for photoshoot were all over the living area and also in their lawn. Ottomans, different types of chair (garden chairs, beach chair, ball chair, egg chairs and many more) benches, swings on the trees, on the porch, acrylic round swings and many other things were placed in the lawn and in the living room.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Do you like it?" She asked me hopefully.

"Like it? It's perfect Alice. Just like a professional photo studio." She was really good at all these. I barely remembered that I was angry with her.

"Yeah! Now lets get you ready." She tugged on my arm to go in her room.

"Wait." I ordered, "Where is Edward?" He was seen nowhere in the house.

"Boys are in the lawn, Bella, arranging things."

"Oh. So I cannot meet him until noon." I mumbled in a disappointed tone.

"No ways." She promised. I gave up and she took me in her room. Once in her bathroom – which was larger than her own room – she started with my finger nails, painting them in a blood red colour.

"The boys are not listening, Bella." She replied before I could ask her.

"Alice, are you sure that Charlie would give me permission? And how would I convince Edward to come with me to the airport? What if he doesn't likes it?"

"Relax, Bella. Take deep breathes. Calm down." She advised as I was very agitated with the idea of Edward not liking my plan.

When I was a little calm, she answered my questions. "You just see how Esme works her charm on Charlie. And I would tell Edward that he should give a surprise to you by taking you to a place away from Forks. So while Edward would feel that he would surprise you, in actual, it would be you who would surprise him."

Her plan sounds good. It is always Edward who surprises me, so it would be a fun to see him get surprised. "You know, I like this plan." I told her, sounding like a baby who just got access to the delicious cookies which were kept away.

"You know, I already knew who would love this plan." Damn, stupid, future-seeing vampires!

After she was done with my finger nails, she started on my toe nails. It felt so relaxing I thought I may have slept, but I was not. My mind was on imagining the surprised look on Edward's face when he will know that the tables have somehow turned around and it was I who surprised him. She started her work on my hair after my nails – she had let my hair down in a wavy style with light curls at the end –then she started applying makeup on my face. She applied some nude makeup, mascara, eyeliner, blood red lipstick with lip gloss. Then she gave me my dress – a black gown – and I took it without a word. There is no use of denying anything to her.

When I looked at the gown, my jaw fell. That gown was simply breathtaking.

It was an off shoulder gown, which started just above my chest, giving a good but decent look to my throat, collarbone, shoulders and my chest. It sticked to my curves in a very good way, making me look more feminine, but still not showing anything. It flowed down my waist in a skirt style and touched the ground. It had a cut at my right leg, starting mid-thigh, which showed my leg in a more appropriate way. I had also wore black stilettoes, with three inch heel, which highlighted my legs. The nude makeup, along with red lipstick, gave attention to my full lips. The small curls in my hair highlighted my whole makeover. The gown was perfectly synchronized with the crest in my neck.

I kept staring at my reflection for a few minutes, trying to make out that it was me and not somebody else in the mirror.

There was no way I could look this beautiful. Alice had really done a magic on me.

Alice came behind me, "What say?" She asked me with a smile due to the satisfaction with her work.

"Alice, its perfect! Its beyond perfect!" I exclaimed, still looking in the mirror.

She clapped her hands in delight. "Wait. One thing is missing." She told me. I tried to find out what was missing but found nothing. "Just wait, till you see Edward's reaction." I blushed a bright pink colour, understanding what she was saying. "Now, its perfect." She nodded when there was colour in my cheeks.

"You wait on my bed while I get ready and come in few minutes. Also, don't try to walk alone. I don't want you to spoil the dress by falling."

"Okay, Alice. Come fast." With that she went to change and came back in three minutes.

"Ready to go, Bella." She offered me her hand, with enthusiasm, after she came wearing her dress. "Everyone will be downstairs in eleven minutes. And yes, he's waiting patiently" She used her fingers to quote patience, "for you outside." I blushed again a deep red at that.

"You're looking so amazing Bella. I wager his jaw will fall down today."

I took few deep breathes and they finally agreed. "Okay, lets go." I grabbed Alice hand with all my strength, so that I do not fall. I was already on a death trap, by wearing stilettoes, but today the gown added more risk.

As soon as Alice opened her bedroom door, I saw Edward waiting for me at the stairs. My blush deepened by seeing him. He had wore a black three piece tuxedo with a tie – as per the dress code decided by Alice – and his hair was barely managed. The crest on his wrist could be seen properly. Today, he was looking more than handsome. His eyes travelled from my head to toe in a to and fro motion. He then locked his eyes with me, his breathing got a little uneven and his lips parted a little. And just like Alice predicted, his jaw fell down a little but he quickly got himself in check.

I got a little self-conscious and looked down at my feet.

In an instant he was at my side and pulled me closer by my waist – in such a way that both our bodies were completely parallel and I could feel his cold skin through my clothes – and placed a finger at my chin, forcing me to look in his smoldering golden butterscotch eyes.

"Thank God the photoshoot is in house, else I don't know how I would be able to take you anywhere without murdering anyone." He murmured, his eyes sending delightful chill in my body. My breathing got hitched just by hearing his statement. He smiled his crooked smile and kissed me on the forehead, then he took my left hand and kissed both the rings. He travelled his kisses towards my lips, while my hands travelled to his hair and made them their usual mess which I love the most. He kissed me in such a way that my feet gave up and I clung to him desperately so that I do not fall.

He chuckled bringing his lips to my ears. Even he was breathing heavily. "Do you have any idea, how breathtaking you are looking?" And before I could answer, he again kissed me, this time behind my ear.

When he removed his mouth, my red lipstick marks were now seen on his lips. I laughed and hid my face in his tuxedo, trying to muffle my giggles.

He enveloped me in his arms. "Do I get to hear a joke." He asked, a smile in his face.

Before I could answer Alice came by our side and gasped. "Edward, look what have you done. Could you not wait for some more time? Now I have to put more lipstick on her lips and you have to again work on your face and hair." Alice said anxiously. Now, even Edward was laughing with me as understanding dawned into him. "What would I do of both of you?" She added in a bitter tone and pulled me from him, taking me inside to clean the mess Edward made of me.

When I was free of all the mess, I was again greeted by Edward, who had his lips clean from my handiwork and his hair was again barely managed.

I ruffled his hair with my hand and made his hair fall in its usual way. "Hmm, I like this more." I shrugged, appreciating my work on his hair.

He laughed and said, "Me too." He put his arm around my waist and we went downstairs.

In the living room all were slowly gathering up. After five minutes all were present in the living room. Alice had wore a black backless Barbie dress while Rosalie wore a strapless black gown, starting by its chest, showing a little cleavage. Esme wore a black silk gown, which had a deep neck cut and was supported by thin spaghetti straps at her shoulder and followed to her back, hiding and showing all of her back at the same time. It flowed down her waist to her ankles. Even they all had a cut in their dress on the right leg, starting at their mid-thigh. All the men were wearing black tuxedoes. The Cullen family crest were shining on everyone's body completing the look.

When we all were seated in the living room Carlisle broke the silence by telling us about out today's plan. "Charlie would be coming in six minutes. And we were all planning to have a family lunch Bella, you know, with Charlie."

"But you all don't have to do that. I mean there is no need for you all to eat human food."

"Don't worry, love." Edward murmured as rubbed my hand.

"There is a reason, Bella. A good reason." Esme explained. "Today Charlie is coming to her daughter's in-law house, officially for the first time. So we all would like to have a meeting with him as a family, Bella."

"But... you all don't need to eat human food." I repeated.

"There is no problem Bella. Don't you get worried. We all can handle this." It was Jasper who just said this.

"But..."

"Bella," I was shocked to see Rosalie speaking to me directly. "Trust us. Though I may not support your decision of change, I must say, you are making a perfect decision by marrying Edward." She gave a quick nod towards Edward. "This all family lunch are a part of weddings, Bella. And trust me when I say that this all things matter the most, because we all never got a chance to have family lunch with anyone's in-laws. So this all is special for us too. Let us have our fun, because after your change, you would not get a chance again to have a family lunch."

I was a little speechless and so were the others as this was the first time Rosalie had said all this to me. Even Emmett mouth formed in an 'o'. So I just nodded and Edward squeezed my hand.

"Thank you Rosalie. For your acceptance." Edward told her in a little awed voice. I guess, even he was not expecting that Rosalie would try to reassure me. They both grinned at each other.

"Okay guys, Charlie would be coming in two minutes and the photographers would be coming in... seventy four minutes."

Just as Alice told us, Charlie came in two minutes, wearing a tuxedo that Alice had given her. Carlisle and Esme greeted him at the door. He smiled at the Cullens shyly as he entered the house and sat in the living area with us. He really looked handsome in this tuxedo – now I get why Renee fell in love with him. In this tuxedo, he was looking as charming as the rest of the Cullens.

We all started our lunch and really my future family never showed that it was difficult for them to eat, but I knew they were hiding their food in their napkins whenever they were able to.

Edward held my hand the whole time, reassuring me that all will be fine. But I knew everything will be. There was no need of reassurances. My dad and my future family were all having a good lunch together, and I have no other doubts that I was doing the right thing.

We all talked about random things at first, but in real I was doing my best to keep stalling.

Esme cleared her throat after some time. I gave her a pleading look to not do this, but she gave me a look of her own and continued anyway. "Charlie, thank you so much for giving us your daughter." She started the main talk we all knew was coming.

"Err, thank you Esme, for accepting her." Charlie said a little shyly.

"Charlie, don't worry. We will all take care of her." Carlisle reassured him and smiled towards us.

This time Emmett cleared his throat. "And Chief Swan, the moment Edward hurts Bella, I swear I would be the one to help you shoot him." He muttered cheerfully. Charlie laughed a shaky laugh.

"Even I would help you in this, Charlie." Jasper grinned towards Emmett and clapped his fist with him. They both looked quiet intrigued by the idea of any bullet hurting Edward – and soon everyone laughed and the tension released – thanks to Jasper, even Charlie seemed at ease.

We all talked about random things the whole lunch and after thirty minutes we all finished the lunch.

Esme cleaned up the kitchen with help of Rosalie and Alice. I tried to offer my help, but was not allowed to as Alice predicted that if I would, I'll fall and hit my head hard.

After they all cleaned the kitchen, we all sat in the lawn and talked about nothing in particular, just like a complete family. Charlie also seemed at ease, talking very brightly with Esme and Carlisle while we all talked among ourselves. Rosalie didn't ignore me this time.

A few minutes later, Charlie came up with the topic he was dreading to ask.

"Um, Carlisle and Esme. I wanted to say something." We all looked at him. He became a little conscious and took a deep breath, straightening in his chair, "I know you both already consider Bella as your daughter, but I wanted to help you in the wedding too. So we – I and Renee – were thinking that if we could divide the whole expense." He suggested in a little shy voice.

Carlisle was the first to answer as she tapped Charlie's leg. "We appreciate your gesture, Charlie, but there is no need of you to pay for the wedding." He answered sweetly.

"But," Esme interrupted, "if you are really willing to contribute something, then there are some things we would like if you give us."

Charlie nodded, held his breath and straightened up more.

"Firstly Charlie," Esme began her list. "Alice is planning the whole wedding, so you are forced to go according to her. And when I say this, I mean that you would be completely at her mercy. You would be attending all the small ceremony she will be planning and also wearing all those dresses that Alice would be selecting for you for all those occasions."

"Uh oh!" Charlie settled with a frown while Alice clapped her hands in victory. Esme grinned at her daughter and we all chuckled.

"Secondly, there would be times when we would be borrowing Bella from you for some time, you know for shopping done stuff, or for rehearsals, or for some other reasons, just like we would be borrowing Bella tonight for three days – as we all women are going for shopping – so you would be allowing us that."

"Okay." Charlie agreed easily.

Wow! Esme really worked her magic at Charlie again. Now I would be going with Edward.

Alice clapped her hands with me. "This would be fun, Bella." I knew what she was referring to and so even I smiled brightly. Edward looked a little confused as he watched me and Alice clapping hands, but then he shook his head at Alice.

"And thirdly Charlie, if you want to give Bella something from you and Renee, you are welcome. There is no force Charlie! Alice had already designed everything. But if there is something you would love to give your daughter, then you are free to tell me or Alice."

"Okay." Charlie agree after a quick thinking. "I'll look after it."

"The photographers would be coming here in a few minutes. Get ready guys." Alice told excitedly. With that we all got up and straightened our dresses.

The photographers came at nearly one and soon we all were busy in taking some pictures.

Photos were taken of me and Charlie, then with Alice, with Edward, then of Charlie and Esme and Carlisle and soon we all took photos with everyone.

My some of the favourites were of me with Charlie. I did not lingered on the idea why they were important to me. Then Edward joined us both. There was a photo where Charlie was standing with me and Alice at his both sides.

There were also taken some photos of me with both my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. Jasper grinned at me and today for the first time he seemed at ease with me. One of my favourite with them was when Emmett had his arm over my shoulder, while Jasper's arm was at my waist and my both hands were around their waists. And another one when they both held each others forearms and I had to sit on them. My blush for that photo was like really a cherry on the top of a cake. I had to hear some humiliating comments from Emmett for my blush, which earned him a small smack on his head from Edward. The photographer also took a photo of that moment.

There were also some photos of me with Rosalie. She smiled timidly at me and I grinned at her.

Many photos were also clicked of me with Alice, of all the men, of the Cullen boys, the Cullen men, we all girls, of each boy with his sisters.

One of my favorite was the photo of me with both Carlisle and Esme. There were also one photo when both my fathers were standing with me for a photo and then there was one when both of them were standing with Charlie. Then there was also a photo when I and Alice were sitting at each armrest of the the chair on which Edward was seated.

There were also some photos of all six of us – I, Edward and his brothers and sisters – where all boys sat on the two loveseats and we all girls sat on their laps.

A family photo was also taken where Carlisle and Esme sat on a loveseat, Edward behind Esme, I behind Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie sitting on the Carlisle's and Esme's armrest respectively, while Emmett and Jasper behind their wives.

Then there came the time of couple photos, for which Charlie left – as he said he has some work at the station – but I knew that he was still not able to accept me and Edward as an engaged couple.

My many favourite photos were from of our couple photo sessions, which Alice had promised would be also used for the invitations, despite my disagreement.

Many photos were taken of us in the lawn, in his room – on the couch, or in the rocking chair he brought from my room – in the dining area, at the piano, on the porch, on the swings, against the walls, and many other places. Me on his lap, I and Edward in dancing positions, we both swaying in many different waltz positions, on our rocking chair, Edward holding me by the waist, one taken during our kiss.

My one of the favourite was when Edward kneeled down in front of me and one when I sat on his thigh kissing him, while he was kneeling.

The photo session was completed around four and then Alice snatched me from Edward as she was taking me for shopping. So after I changed in a comfortable pair of sweatshirts and denims, we went to Seattle for shopping – Seattle was free of danger now, the vampire army causing disturbance in the whole city was over. Edward was about to take me for dinner in Bella Italia, where he took me for our first date – where our story really started.

We went for shopping, against my better judgement. I even told her that I had to make food for Charlie for the two days, anything to escape the torture of shopping, but she informed me that it was already taken care of, by Esme.

Alice was all jumpy as we were going in her Porsche, as according to her it was the first time she was going to get to show off her precious car – for my trip to Chicago.

She was a maniac driver just like Edward. We were in Seattle in just an hour drive.

She took me to many shops, though I told her no. And she bought some accessories, some more night dresses, some dresses which Alice said Edward would like on me, though I don't think I would ever be able to wear them in presence of Edward.

My mind was still on Edward's gift. After thinking too much I decided I wanted something for his gift which meant my promise of love and forever to him. I was playing with my rings while Alice was making the bills when I just thought about something and started planning about it – about the gift I wanted to give Edward, it was just a random idea, when suddenly Alice gasped, "Its a brilliant plan, Bella! He would love it."

"Are you sure?" I asked her warily. Because I was still doubtful.

"I am absolutely sure, Bella." She promised me. "Lets go. We have so much to do."

She took me in a well known jewellery store in Seattle. The over friendly jeweller sales man showed us some rings which I thought would suite on Edward's long fingers – which were in my budget of 300$. One of them was a simple silver band with a heart drawn on it – nothing special. The other was of gold, but it was a little too thick. The third one was again silver, but in this, there was a artificial diamond attached with it. I frowned.

They all were good, but not special.

I wanted a ring which was not only a but similar to his promise ring, but also had a deep meaning.

"Isn't here any ring in platinum?" I asked the jeweller after seeing his whole collection of gold and silver rings.

"Actually there is, but it may be out of your budget Ms." He warned.

I was calculating the amount of money I have when Alice broke in. "Money is not a problem." Alice chirped in her high pitch voice. "We just want the best, no matter what the cost."

"Are you sure young lady. It may cost you more than 500$." He inquired.

"If it would be worth it, we would buy it, no matter the price." Alice assured him confidently.

"Okay. As you wish. I'll just bring the platinum collection." He said and went inside a room.

"Alice!" I hissed. "What was that?" I demanded as soon as we were free of the salesman. "I don't have enough money to buy it." I cried. "And I am not borrowing it from you and neither you are gifting it to me or Edward." I declared, closing all loop holes for her.

"Are you finished?" She asked as if I was the one insane here. "You have the credit card which Esme had offered you, don't you?" She asked sweetly. "You just have to use it. It will make Esme happy and also you can make Edward happy." She said and used the same face she used to charm others,. Luckily today it had no use on me.

"But..." Before I could say anything, we were interrupted by the sales man.

"Here young ladies." He said and opened the box of platinum rings. The first ring I saw was the ring I loved. It was simple, just a thick – but not too thick – band. Even Alice liked it at once. She said that Edward would live it, but she had another plans too.

"We liked this one, but can you modify it for us?" She asked sweetly using her best face and voice. I eyed her incredulously. What was she thinking? I haven't thought of any renovations for this ring!

"You just have to carve a 'forever' on the outer curve of the band while these two names on the inner curve of it." She handed him a letter in which both out names – 'Edward' and 'Bella' – were written in a beautiful calligraphy.

The sales man looked at Alice like she was insane. And I was silently agreeing with him. "But it may cost more than it does now?" He asked us again.

"As we had said earlier, money isn't any problem. You just do this work in half hour and we'll pay you, no matter what you charge." She offered. The salesman got confused and asked the owner to attend him in negotiations.

"How may I help you young ladies?" The owner – Mr. Hiddy – asked us. Alice explained all the renovations she wanted on the platinum band. Mr. Hiddy was quite fascinated by the money Alice was ready to throw. "But it's too short time. It may need more time." Mr. Hiddy qualified. He was not going to give up easily.

"How about I offer a 700$ for the whole ring and the work and you complete the ring for me in half hour." The way Mr. Hiddy's mouth was hanging was laughable. After all, the way Alice was using her tactics to persuade the man and the money she was ready to offer – both combined were making a deadly combination. No one could resist it!

"Okay. Your ring will be ready in thirty minutes." Finally the jeweller agreed to our terms.

Alice thanked the jeweller and took me outside. "What was all that Alice?" I asked her as soon as we were out of the jewelry store after we paid half amount.

700$ for a small ring? It was stupid! Beyond insanity!

"Trust me Bella. It would be special, for both you and him." I knew it would be wrong to bet against Alice, she would choose the best for both of us. I muttered an okay with a sigh and then we went in the clothes street to buy clothes for me.

It was nearly seven thirty when Edward called us. Alice didn't let me talk to him. "Hello Edward... Be patient… yes... we are almost done... in nearly fifty minutes... okay... see you."

"Edward called us to know how much time more would we take and I told him to meet you at Bella Italia in nearly fifty minutes." She answered me before I could question her. "Now, lets go get you a dress for your first date as an engaged couple." I blushed more at the mention of 'an engaged couple'. It was indeed the first time I would be the first time people would see my ring in the public, and not just the family members.

We went in a store and Alice picked up a dark blue colour, knee-length strapless dress, with matching stilettoes for me. "He would love you in this." She exclaimed and sent me to change.

When I wore it, I really looked pretty in it.

The dress again started at the top of my chest, giving a decent but good look on my chest and my upper body. It had a black bow attached at the waist, giving a good look of my feminine curves, which I didn't knew I had until this morning. It reached just above my knee and with the help of the black wedges with black straps which reached my ankles, it gave a good look on my legs too. I let my hair – with curls, thanks to Alice – fall freely down my shoulders.

When I came out of the changing room, Alice gave me a 'I told you so' look and with that we went to collect the ring.

The second I saw the ring I gasped. It was beyond amazing, it was the best ring I could have ever imagined. It was the best gift I could ever give him. There was written 'Forever' with a small heart on the outer curve of the ring along with our names on the inner curve which were connected by a small veil designed with flora and some small hearts. It was perfect!

"I told you Bella, I know what is best." Alice said when I was still stroking the ring. I held her by waist and kissed her cheek murmuring a 'thank you'.

After that we went for Port Angeles where we were meeting Edward. Alice had took the ring with her, saying she would pack it in my bag.

We reached there the same time Edward did.

He had changed in a pair of black denim and a black undershirt along with a blue denim jacket. After seeing him in formal wear, to see him in an informal, and that too a casual attire, I didn't think I would like him in the informal attire again, but I was wrong. He looked as amazing and as breath-taking as usual. His hair was a big mess of unruly hair, the mess I loved the most, and his smile was just as dazzling as ever. His muscular chest could be seen through his attire, making me think again _Finally this angel is all mine._

But then I laughed. We were matching again!

Edward approached me and opened the door for me, helping me out of the car. Then he appraised my new attire – the same expression came from him, wide eyes roaming all over my body and his lips parted. "You are looking so exquisite." I blushed and he brushed his fingertips on my flushed cheeks and bended down to touch his lips to mine. My one hand took purchase on his hair while one took hole on the collar of his jacket, holding him there. He also brought me close by my waist.

Alice coughed and Edward broke the kiss. "You both are simply adorable." She mumbled and I blushed. I leaned my head against his throat – thanks to the wedges I reached to his throat, else I couldn't even reach his shoulders properly – while he chuckled.

"You are really the best Alice, you know that." Edward grinned at her.

It was impossible to miss what Edward was referring to.

"Oh, I know that, but still thanks for the compliment." Alice replied with a laugh. "See you guys in the evening." and with that Alice left us alone.

"I thought that after you change from that black gown, I would not have to murder anyone, but I guess I was wrong." He murmured in my ear, his lips brushing my earlobe. I obviously flushed more and he laughed. He put his arm around my waist and led us to the restaurant.

"This was one of the best night of my life." I told him, but then I regretted it, as it was the conversation due to which things became different between me and Jacob.

"Mine too. Because it was the night when finally there were no secrets between us." Edward said, but for once he didn't made me elaborate, for which I was grateful.

When we reached inside the restaurant, the same Déjà Vu occurred. A strawberry blonde waitress appeared in front of us. She pushed her skirt a little upwards giving a good look of her legs. The waitress eyed Edward with lust, but he just looked at me.

"Hello sir, welcome to Bella Italia. I am Mia, how may I help you?" Her voice was heavy with lust and she asked just Edward, by coming just in front of him. Her hands were playing with the collar of her shirt, which she was trying to push a little to give him a better look of her cleavage. Seduction was dropping from her voice and actions. My hand automatically tightened around his waist.

I knew I was acting a little childish, but it didn't matter.

Something amused him.

He smiled lightly at the waitress. "Hello, I had a booking over here for a private table by the name of Edward Cullen." Edward answered politely.

The waitress checked the reservations and asked us to follow her. She walked in a very attractive way and led us to a private table – which coincidentally was the same table on which the boundaries between us started to decrease. Edward had the same thoughts, because he eyed the table and turned towards me and we both chuckled at the same time. I kissed Edward's cheek possessively – flaunting my rings by putting my left hand on his cheek – at the same moment when the waitress turned towards us and an amused smile again came on Edward's face.

She cleared her throat which made me lean away from Edward, my cheeks turned heated, but I didn't remove my hand from his left cheek. "Here's your table sir. Your attendant would be here in a moment." She said a little rudely, cursed under her breath and then went away.

Edward helped me sit and murmured in my ear "I guess some one is being jealous." My heart started beating fast at that and he went to sit in his place.

"Yes, you are right. Someone told me that he was planning about a murder." I said when I was able to form a coherent thought and raised an eyebrow towards him. He laughed. He held my left hand in his and started stroking both the rings.

A waitress came towards our table with black hair. "Hello sir, I am Lucy and I am your attendant for the evening. What can I get for you?" Her eyes were only for Edward. There was some seduction in her voice too, but just like that day, Edward kept his eyes on me.

Unlike that day, he said "Love, why don't you order something." He asked me.

"Mushroom ravioli and two coke please." I placed the ordered in an instant and then we both laughed. He took my left hand and kissed both the rings on my hand in front of the waitress. Her smile turned into a grimace, whereas my smile grew more.

"What did you do after Alice kidnapped me?" I asked him after the waitress went.

"Well, first we cleaned the house, then I took the rocking chair in your room and then I made some arrangements for tomorrow after hunting." He answered casually.

"Here sir." Our attendant placed the coke and bread sticks and left. I took two bites of bread sticks and drank some coke.

I knew what we was getting to but I was having much fun, so I feigned ignorance. "Arrangements?" I asked him casually.

He ran his left hand through his hair in nervousness, making his hair is a more messier form. "Um, actually Alice asked me if I wanted to take you somewhere, because she told me in a strict tone that 'After two days, I will take her away from you for most of the days for the wedding preparations, so I thought that it would be prudent if you two go for a two day trip where there would be no one to interject'." He imitated perfectly in Alice's voice. "I liked the idea so..." He finished lamely.

Edward looked so good when he was nervous. I took the opportunity and didn't say anything. As if luck was at my side, our attendant came with my order. I ate a few more bites of the ravioli and drank some more coke. The whole time Edward was becoming more anxious.

"Okay, let's go." I answered him enthusiastically.

A surprise occurred on his for once nervous face. He raised his eyebrows and asked. "Where did this enthusiasm came from?" He asked skeptically.

I took a few more bites and finished my coke. I had to lie from him so I prepared myself for that. "Um, actually Alice gave me the same instructions and also informed me that you were planning something and said that if I don't go with you now, I would regret it later, so I agreed." My blush almost gave away, but I hope he registered it as my reaction to our getaway rather than a lie.

"Really." He asked, surprise clear in his tone. "And here I was getting queasy that you were going to deny." He shook his head. "You are seriously one little terrifying monster." I laughed and soon he joined me.

"So when will we go?" I asked after a few moments.

"We have our flight at morning seven fifty from Port Angeles airport, so we would be leaving home by five."

"Where are we going?" I knew he was not going to tell me.

"Nope. You will know when we reach there." He smiled crookedly. I knew it, but this time it would be him who would be getting a surprise. This thought almost made me laugh but somehow I stifled it.

I sighed faking mock resignation and he laughed. I ate my ravioli, while we talked about random things.

"When will we get the photos." I inquired after some time.

"We will be handed the photos in five to six days." He replied as he placed his chin on his hand. If he would have a take, he will still be holding my hand, so I ordered him to keep his hand to himself while I was eating.

Today was a memorable day. I was glad Alice thought about this , else we would have not done anything like this. At least Charlie would have some photos of me while I will be away. And then, when I will turn into a vampire, and my human memories will weaken, I will still have these photographic memories to hold.

"Today was really fun. Really, we should never counter Alice." I didn't expect it would be fun and I didn't fell, which was a cherry on the top.

"Yeah, you are right. Jasper was really happy today."

"Jasper?"

"Yes. There were so much happiness around him. The nervousness of the fight was eating him up, so after the fight the news of our wedding brought some relax in all our lives. Well except for Alice and Esme."

"And why is that?" I inquired.

"They are getting more nervous as well as excited at the same time. Firstly because there is a wedding in our house, not one like of Rose and Em, but a real wedding as of Alice and Jasper or like Carlisle and Esme." His gaze suddenly became more intense. "Secondly Esme is more than happy because I am getting married to the love of my life." He brushed the back of his hand to my heated cheeks, "and thirdly because it would be the first wedding where humans would be involve."

"The first two reasons were obvious, but why it would be the first wedding that would include humans." I didn't realized I voiced my thoughts in a small voice and he listened.

"Are you done?" He questioned instead of answering. I looked down and saw that my food had finished.

"How can I help you sir?" Our attendant asked when Edward called her.

"We are done."

"Okay." She came with a bill and after paying that we headed towards the Volvo.

Once we were in the Volvo and on the road, he answered my question.

"When Em and Rose married for the first time, he was a newborn vampire, so at that time it was not possible to invite humans. Same was with Esme. During Alice and Jasper's wedding, Jasper had just come over his human blood lust, so at that time also it was not possible to invite humans. Also during those days we never interacted with humans much. But this time it will be different."

"Because I am a human." I finished.

"Yes. So Esme and Alice are excited as well as anxious and nervous at the same time. Their constant thoughts are 'What if others doesn't likes this or that?'."

"Oh! So you mean that there was never a cake in the wedding?"

He laughed and shook his head. "This was where your mind was going. You never stop to amaze me, love. But yes. Before this, the idea of cake never occurred, because there was no one to eat it, but with our wedding, it would be different, because there would be cake and food and champagne." Suddenly he groaned. "When Alice mentioned about arrangements, she meant constant tasting of cakes, tasting of different dishes, selection of juices, food, ice creams and everything. Which means she will be taking your every free minute for." I laughed and he groaned.

What else can we expect when you have your extremely overexcited and zealous sister-in-law for your wedding planning.

"So will you eat cake?"

"Yes. I will."

"You know, I won't mind if you don't eat it. I mean I understand."

"I know you understand, love, but it is a tradition which states our first work together as husband and wife." I blushed at the words _husband_ and _wife_. "I want to follow this tradition."

His golden eyes melted into me. "I want to experience every thing with you, either human or vampire." I blushed more.

"Concentrate on the road Edward." I muttered while I ducked my head from his gaze. He just laughed and entwined our hands on my lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed my head.

"So, what did Carlisle and Esme and others did instead of the cake ritual?" I asked.

"They hunted a animal together." He answered casually. It was so obvious, I should have guessed that much.

"Can I ask you something." I asked after some time, when we entered in the Forks boundaries. I was afraid he would be offended by my question but my curiosity was eating me up.

"You can ask me anything, Bella."

"Actually, I was thinking about Carlisle." I started and he raised his eyebrows, silently saying me too continue. "Yesterday, he was stiff for a moment when I called him 'daddy'. I mean if he doesn't likes it, I will never address him like that again and..." But I was interrupted by Edward's loud outburst of laughter.

"Bella, love, I wish you could read his mind just like I could!" He shook his head in amusement. "Carlisle was just over joyed, love, that you addressed him as a father. In a way, you are giving him the chance of accepting a real daughter-in-law."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"See, Carlisle changed me and Esme. So I was like a son to him, as it was his venom which is running in my veins. Then when Rosalie joined us, he welcomed her as a daughter." I nodded. I knew this much. "When Rose brought Emmett, even he turned technically into family as he was also brought to this life by Carlisle and so again Carlisle got a son, but not a son-in-law." He emphasized. I nodded again. "Then when Alice and Jasper joined us, they were already family, so Carlisle and Esme got another pair of son and daughter."

"Now, you see Bella. They always got a chance to welcome either son or daughter, but never an actual chance to welcome to-be-spouse of their children. So you are giving them this chance. That was one of the reason Carlisle planned for a family lunch and Rosalie supported his decision."

I pondered our his words.

Well this was true. I was connected to Esme and Carlisle just through Edward. So I would be actually going go be their daughter-in-law in every sense of way rather than their daughter just like Rosalie and Alice were.

"What are you thinking now?" Edward asked after a few seconds.

"That I may be the luckiest daughter-in-law whose parents-in-law take care of me just like I am their own little child."

"Indeed." He agreed.

"I've never seen all of them so happy and joyous never before."

"You are right. This was the first time all were really happy since the wedding of Alice and Jasper. Even Rosalie. She may never show it but she is very happy that there will be a real wedding after a long time in our family, and also because I finally got a partner to share my life with."

I wish it was not this awkward between Rosalie and I, so that I could thank her for all she did for me. I just wish that we could be good sisters in the near future, if not like Alice and I, then at least this much that I could talk with her without any awkwardness hanging between us.

The rest of the drive was settled in silence. I was content in just resting in his arms.

He was out and opened the door for me after he parked his Volvo in the garage in the same second. I tried to move my legs, but they were paining a lot – thanks to the high heels which Alice had made me wore for the whole day and the walking for shopping.

"Ugh!" I groaned and winced. My toes hurt very bad and my calves were aching a lot. All the pain of the last three days came at once.

"What happen Bella?" Edward asked anxiously.

"I'll never wear any heels again." I muttered angrily. The next thing I knew was that I was in Edward's arms and my heels were in his hands. His sudden act made me dizzy. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing till I knew I was fine. When I relaxed, I realized Edward was carrying me this way in the home. It felt very good to relax and just be in his arms, but the thought that my brother-in-laws would make fun at my expense made me blush. "Was all this necessary?"

He sighed. "Yes. I'll not let anything hurt you, not even your own legs." He promised and carried me inside the house.

When we reached inside, everything was the same as it was yesterday. All the furniture was again the same as it was. Emmett and Jasper were in the lawn fighting, Alice and Esme were busy in her room, Rosalie was watching television and Carlisle was in the hospital. We went into our room – Edward preferred me referring his room as our room from now on – where my bags were lying near the foot of his bed.

"You go and change, I'll come in a few minutes." with that Edward left me in the room.

I went in the bathroom and took a shower. I tried to enjoy the warm water, but today my thoughts were running wild.

In the next two months, I would be Edward's wife, we would be on our honeymoon, I would no longer be alone in the shower, he would be joining me. Just by these thoughts, my breathing hitched and I tried to control my breathing, but to no use.

After my shower, when I was drying my hair, I looked in the mirror and saw my naked form. I was really plain in comparison to him, even my feminine curves were plain. How would I be able to satisfy him? What if he doesn't likes my naked form? I quickly dropped those thoughts – Edward loved me and that was what matters, but the questions were still in my mind.

When I came out of the bathroom, Edward was already settled on his black leather couch, his back to the armrest, his hands behind his head. I joined him there and he drew me closer to him, to which I agreed happily.

He had a cream with him. I asked him what was that but he shrugged rather than answering. He made me lay down on the couch with my legs in his lap and massaged my legs with his hands. It felt incredible. He knew where the knots were and all of them slowly loosened under the spell of his hands. He massaged my knees, calves, ankles and each toe just like an expert. He was good at everything!

"Thank you." I said after he was done.

He brought me towards him and wrapped me in his circle of arms. "My pleasure." He breathed as he dropped his head to my neck and started tracing his nose on my jaw and neck. Now and then he would plant a kiss on my ear, or behind it, or on my jaw.

"Why are you good at everything?" I asked him in a teasing tone. Edward said nothing, just laughed loudly. I swear I could hear small chuckling sounds from downstairs too.

"Sleep love." He murmured as he dropped a kiss on my exposed skin beside my neck.

"Yeah! Like I would be able to while you are reading me like this." I accused.

He frowned and started moving up so that he could carry me to the bed, but I had other plans. He raised his brow, but I shrugged and snuggled in his arms. He understood what I wanted and laid down with me on the couch. I put my head on his chest, tangling our legs in the best way possible.

"Is this fine?" He asked.

I turned my head upwards to look at him and sighed with absolute content. "Absolutely!" I breathed in his chest and tried to nestle more in his arms, which was now Allah impossible, but somehow he let me.

His leather couch was small compared to the golden bed, but I wanted to lay here for some time. It made snuggling more good in such a confined place.

He kissed my forehead. "Sleep Bella. You had a big day today and will have a big day tomorrow. Sleep, love." His voice was soft like feathers, lulling me to sleep.

He sang my lullaby and soon I slept in the enclosed place where I was more than comfortable.

 **Here ends the second chapter of this story.**

 **The positions for the photos are all my imagination. Try to imagine it and you will understand that each signifies the starting of a new relation of love and trust for Bella and Charlie with the wedding.**

 **The ring part is pure fluff but I liked this idea is I wrote it in this.**

 **The next chapter will be uploaded by tomorrow evening. Stay connected for more updates.**

 **And do review if you like this. Your reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes the third chapter of this story. In this chapter, you will come to know a little about Edward's past as a human.**

 **CHICAGO DAY 1**

"Bella, love, wake up." Edward murmured in my ear. I snuggled closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck more firmly. "Bella, wake up. We have to go." He shook me.

"No. I don't want to wake up." I pouted sleepily and buried my face in his shoulder.

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Okay, if you don't want to wake up, then don't, but we would miss our flight then." He challenged.

"Oh." I opened my eyes and saw him laughing. I grinned and he kissed me. "Human minute." I said quickly and ran into the bathroom for my human moment. After my human moments and brushing my hair and teeth, I went in the room and was again welcomed in his waiting arms.

I kissed him, but before I could deepen the kiss, my stomach growled. He removed my lips from his and laughed when I pouted. "Breakfast for the human." He grinned and we went in the dining room, where Esme had made me bacon sandwich, omelet and orange juice.

"You are really on to spoiling me, Esme, aren't you?" I asked hungrily and she laughed, motioning with her hand to eat.

Esme smiled as she kissed my forehead. "You eat, I have to go for some work."

I knew what she was doing. Giving some subtle privacy to me and Edward. Edward and I smiled at her and she went out of the kitchen.

"After you are ready, we would be leaving for the airport." Edward instructed. I nodded, far too eager to go for our trip.

"Will you still not tell me where we are going?" I asked making a puppy face. He laughed and shook his head. "Any hint?" I tried. He again shook his head, I sighed and nodded and ate my breakfast.

While I was eating my breakfast, I was trying to imagine Edward's face when he will learn that it was me who was giving him surprise and not the other way around. Many times I laughed or smiled imagining his expressions. He kept asking me why am I laughing but I just shook my head and he made a puppy face.

After my breakfast, I took a shower and wore a dress – which Alice had decided and placed for me on the bed. It was a simple black high neck top, which reached above my navel, with a blue denims, showing a little of my stomach

Edward was not in the room, but instead of him, his little pixie sister was waiting for me.

"Hii Alice." I grinned and she gave me a letter.

"What?" Why was she giving me a letter? She pointed towards the floor. Right! Edward may listen what was going on. I opened the letter, in which it was written, _'You will get the vanquish at the Chicago airport. Don't say him anything until you reach SeaTac airport.'_ she gave me another letter. It was the required documents for retrieving the car.

"Thank you so much Alice. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella." She pulled me for a hug and released me soon. "Go, else you would be late." She pushed me towards the door and I laughed.

We reached the living room where Edward was talking with his brothers.

"Are you ready love?" Edward asked sweetly. I nodded and entwined my hands with him.

"You should go now." Esme said. "I don't want you to miss this flight." Edward eyed Esme eagerly while Esme and Alice laughed. I turned towards Alice to ask her. She met my eyes and winked.

"Bye Bella. Have fun." Emmett said and laughed. Edward pinched his nose and threw daggers towards his brother with his eyes.

It never required a talent to read Emmett's mind. He had a one track mind! I knew what he was referring to and blushed. Emmett saw my blush and laughed more loudly.

After telling good bye to everyone, we went in the garage to his Volvo.

"Where is your Vanquish?" I asked him eyeing the whole garage, feigning curious, but in reality I knew where it was.

Edward replied as he loaded our bags in the trunk. "Rosalie wanted to do some modifications, so it is with her now."

"Oh!" I feigned nonchalant as I stepped in the car.

"What happen?" Edward broke the silence once we were on the road "you weren't even this excited when we went to Florida."

"Yeah, because I get to go with you again." I told him truthfully, and then added. "And also because at that time, I knew where I was going." I changed the topic, but he laughed.

"Nope, you'll see where we are going." He grinned.

"Look on the road, Edward." I again changed the topic, else he would catch that there is more to it, but he just shook his head and held my hand. I played with his fingers imagining about the ring, hoping he likes it.

We arrived the airport at five thirty and when we were in the line to check-in, I could barely control my smug expression when Edward checked the ticket.

His first look was of confusion and shock and mumbled "What... how... when... Alice...but..." incoherently and that made me release me laughter which I was trying to suppress. He raised an eyebrow towards me and I mouthed 'Alice'. He understood what happened and expression of betrayal came on his face.

"Tickets please?" The receptionist asked

I took the tickets from Edward and handed to her. Once we were finished checking in, Edward started his questions, which I knew were coming. "What was all that?" Was his first question.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I and Alice made a plan to surprise you, so she gave you the idea of taking me somewhere, so that you do not get suspicious why we are driving towards the airport."

"Chicago?"

"Before we get married, –" I blushed "– I wanted to see your human life, so I decided for Chicago." Our plane announcements were made.

"Since when were you planning all these?" Was his next question, once we were seated in our luxury seats. Edward had already removed the armrest between us.

"Since I decided to marry you." I mumbled with a blush.

"That was why you easily agreed yesterday, when I mentioned about our plans." He guessed and I nodded. "Alice betrayed me!" He hissed. "All the time I thought I was planning something for you, but due to the courtesy of my little sister, thanks to her, I got surprised. I can't believe Esme was also with her in all these." He muttered in a bitter tone.

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "You know that you are her favorite brother and Esme's favorite too. She said this was their way to thanks me to allow them plan our wedding."

"Yes, by betraying me!" He growled.

"No Edward, by letting you get surprised." I soothed him in a gentle tone as I rubbed his arm. "Even you know that with all your mind reading, it is very hard for anyone to surprise you. So this was the first time we got to surprise you." He ran a hand through his hair to calm himself.

It was silent for a few moments while the flight took off. "So you allowed her to buy her tickets." He asked, changing the topic.

"How did you know it was her who made all the arrangements?" I countered.

"Knowing you and her, Alice would have never allowed you all these work of making arrangements." He answered, while stroking my arm.

"Yes!" I sighed. "She promised me that she would not spend any money on me, so I allowed her. It was at that time when I came to know that she had already arranged everything. I didn't agree at first, but then she told that she promised me to not spend a single on me, but she never promised to not spend on you. So I was forced to accept it." He just laughed.

"That's Alice for you." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I laughed too and nuzzled in his cold arms. "Where were you going to take me, anyway?" I asked. I really wanted to know where he would have took me.

"Actually, I was planning for New York. There would be no sun there for next four days, so I thought it was perfect." He shrugged.

"Oh!"

"Maybe Alice was having her fun in all this, but she was really serious when she said that she would kidnap you for most of the days." He was really disappointed by this and even I pouted.

"Alice!" I groaned.

"I am really sorry for forcing Alice on you for eternity." He sighed. "Guess, even I cannot do anything about it."

"But in exchange of that, I would have you forever. That is really not a bad deal." I mumbled looking in his ocher eyes.

His eyes melted into me. "How did I get so lucky?" He said, his fingers brushing my cheeks, his eyes dazzling me. I kissed him gently at first, but he broke the soon as I tried to deepen it.

We talked about random things – guest list, Charlie, my human life and many other things.

"Will you tell me where will we go for our honeymoon." I asked after sometime. I knew Edward would think thorough and would select a place which would either be isolated or with less population and comfortable for me.

Edward didn't answered fast and I immediately got what thoughts was he having.

I cupped his cheek and he leaned his face in my hand. "Are you scared?" What a stupid question. It was written on his whole face that he was scared about our honeymoon. He nodded.

"I know you trust me more than I deserve, love," He whispered so slowly that I had a difficult time listening him, just like he does when he is agitated or nervous. "but I do not trust myself that much. I have listened in almost everyone's thoughts about how great that passion is. What if I fell in the heat of that passion? What if I hurt you? What if something gets wrong?" He choked and hung his head in his hands in shame.

I knew he was scared but he was overthinking it. He was far too good to harm me. And I knew he couldn't harm me. Not because he won't be able to, but because he can never do this to me. That was the reason I knew I could have a real honeymoon with him, because I trusted him with my life.

But how can I explain that too him.

I just cannot see him sad.

I sat in his lap and hold him there – his face on my chest, one arm wrapped around him, while the other in his hair – and tried to calm him.

"Are you having some second thoughts about our deal, Edward? If you want to back out, I won't stop you." If he wanted to get out of this deal, then I would not force him. He already suffers a lot just by being with me every time.

"No Bella. I am not thinking about that." He answered, to which I was glad. After a moment, he sighed and exhaled loudly. "Actually, to be honest, the worst thing is that I am a selfish monster, because I want this as much as you want it, love. Before you change, I want to experience your warm body on my cold one. I want to make you mine in every possible way – emotionally as well as physically, before I take you in my world. The Pandora's box is already set open, now even I cannot do anything about it." He murmured, his voice barely a whisper. "I am really a monster." He tried to burrow himself in my chest.

"Even I am scared." I said to change the topic to distract him.

But it didn't had the effect I wanted, his body tensed more.

"Thank God you are scared!" He chuckled with dark humor. "I thought you have lost all sense of self-preservation."

"Silly Edward, I am not scared about the aftermath. I know you will not harm me in any way." I assured him confidently by putting my cheek on his hair. "I am scared about other few things, though." I murmured, trying to distract him. Sometimes to distract him, the best option was to not voice my thoughts.

"Like what?"

He was getting distracted. "By now the whole town will know about our engagement, or will get to know soon, so there would be many gossips and wrong conclusions – such as I am pregnant, or we hooked up and many others, just like Charlie did." This was one of the reason I didn't want to marry at such a small age. But Edward was right. If I am going to leave all of them away, then why to think about them? "Then there is Alice, of which I am really scared. The whole wedding preparations is eating me up – even before the preparations have really started and there is the problem of my clumsiness. What if I fell while walking down the aisle?" I shuddered just by these thoughts.

"I will not let you fall, ever." He promised "You are not scared of dancing? I thought it would be your first fear." He was now really distracted.

"Nope. Because you would be there to help me dance." I smiled at him. He sighed happily, and leaned at my side. I kissed his top of the head and started playing with his hair.

"I must say I am jealous of your hair."

"I don't like my hair at all." He muttered. And this is how the topic changed.

I sat on my seat and we talked about random things. Edward also bought some light food for me which I ate. At eleven, as Alice had promised, we landed in Chicago.

When we were going towards the exit door of the airport, I stopped him – here comes the second part of the plan. His second surprise – and said "There's someone waiting for you. You'll see." I quickly added before he could start his questions again and with that I took Edward towards the cargo counter by his hand. The whole time Edward followed me in silence, though his eyes were throwing questions at me.

When we reached the cargo counter, I did the necessary work and soon Edward got his surprise, his Aston Martin, waiting for him. The look on his face when he saw his Vanquish, here in Chicago, was simply more than beautiful.

I pecked him on his lips as I gave him the keys. "When did you plan all these?" Edward asked in awe and surprise.

"Actually, it's a gift from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper." Alice had told me yesterday that the actual idea of porting this car here was of Rosalie.

"Oh! So that was the reason my Volvo was there on the porch and not in the garage." He mumbled to himself and I nodded. "Hmm... remind me to thanks them."

As soon as he said this, his phone rang. He picked up the phone without seeing the number. "Thank you so much Alice... yeah... okay... thanks... bye Alice." He laughed. "She is really unstoppable."

"What happen?" I really hate these times when I am left out in some talks.

"Oh, it was nothing." He shrugged as he put his hand at my waist and started walking to his car.

"I just thought that I should thank Alice by paying her for her dresses for our wedding. She saw it and called to thank me." He laughed and I just looked at him, mesmerized by his laughter and his jovial expression.

After the announcement of our wedding, he was really laughing a lot. I could just stay here and watch him laugh. He saw me and asked what happened. I just shrugged and gave him a quick peck on his cheek to which I got a peck on my lips too.

We took the vanquish from the airport and drove to the hotel, where Alice had already booked room for us. This was from Esme.

It was summer season here, so it was too warm for my liking – even twenty eight degree temperature feel hot when you stay in a town like Forks – but as Alice had assured me, there were clouds in the sky, assuring no sunshine for the whole day.

We arrived the hotel within thirty minutes. It was a huge hotel near the lake. Many famous places were near the hotel which I have just read about till now.

On our drive there, Edward took a long route for the hotel and showed me many places and told me their history. Many times he got lost in his own thoughts, reviving his human memories, and I looked at him, re-memorizing his every feature.

We reached the hotel around quarter past twelve. The valet parked our car and we went inside the grand hotel.

The hotel was simply luxurious, there was no other word for it. It had spa, banquet hall, club, bar, everything in it.

I went towards the reception and said, "We have a booking in the name of Edward Mason."

While the receptionist checked the computer, Edward asked me in my ear. "Mason?"

"We are in Chicago." I answered him casually.

The smile that Edward had at the mention of Mr. Mason was simply elegant. Alice was right. It meant so much to Edward to be called by his real surname rather than his adopted one.

The receptionist checked in her computer and gave us the keys. "Here are your keys Mrs. Mason." I blushed while Edward chuckled. This was not the answer I was expecting. She then turned towards our attendant. "Take them to our special presidential suite."

While the attendant took us to the room, I tried to take in as much as I could. "Wow! Alice had really paid a fortune for it." I mumbled. There was no way I could have selected this hotel for the stay if I were to book. I was really awestruck.

"You will get used to all these, love." He assured me as he kissed my forehead.

When we reached the room, Edward gave me the key and asked me to open the suite, which I obliged happily. As soon as I opened the suite, Edward asked the room attendant to keep our luggage in the room. After the attendant left us alone – after keeping our luggage in the room – we went in our suite.

The suite was more big than my whole house. It had a living room, a master room along with a small pantry.

The living room had white walls along with colourful furniture in it. There was a television, a fire place and a dining table with a chandelier above it, and a stereo system along with other things. There was also a glass wall, which gave a perfect view of the Lake Michigan, as well as of the park. It had a pantry attached to it, along with a master bedroom.

But the best part of the living room was the Kawai grand piano which was placed in the center of the living area, which made the room look more exquisite.

Edward caressed the piano with his hand, for getting that we were away from home.

Alice had really taken care of everything.

I went towards the table where a big flower bouquet – it had many flowers in it, of many different colour, like they have stolen the colour from rainbow – waiting for us. There was also a note attached to the bouquet. I took the note and read it loudly. It said _'Hope you both like the gift from us. Enjoy your time there. You may never get a chance like this again. I promise not to keep tabs on you. Love, Alice.'_

Edward came and stood behind me, wrapping me in his cold embrace. I leaned against his chest and sighed with contentment.

"Alice had really taken care of everything." He murmured in my ear.

"Hmm." I closed my eyes and tried to relax. The sweet smell of his skin along with the powerful fragrance of all the flowers combined were helping me relax.

The bouquet smelled heavenly. It consisted of many flowers – roses of different colours, lilies, white lilacs, jasmine, blue violets, carnations, orchids, tulips, sunflowers, daisies, and a few more which I was not able to recognize.

"When did she got everything done?" I asked Edward.

He shrugged indifferently around me. I turned a little to gaze at him, but I could see something in his eyes, which he was hiding from me.

He then looked towards me and smiled his crooked smile with a little embarrassment. "Um, actually, the idea of bouquet was mine… to tell you how much I love you."

I looked at him with astonishment. What is he getting at? "You don't need to tell me how much you love me, Edward. I know." I murmured while looking at him.

"This is not what I meant." He explained slowly. "I wanted to show you what you mean to me. Each flower here symbolizes something about you. I planned this to show you how much I adore you."

It was so Edward! I smiled and kissed his inner jaw.

He was too good for me!

"What does they mean?"

He pointed to each flower as he explained their meaning. "Orchids signifies beauty and strength. The pink rose signifies your grace and innocence. The lilies here shows your purity. Blue violets means affection." He now started tracing his one hand on my arm while still pointing to the flowers by another. "The orange rose means my desire and fascination for you. Coral rose signifies passion. Jasmine refers to sensuality." The words he was saying along with his fingers doing magic on my arms and stomach – his fingers occasionally touched my belly while he was tracing my arm – was already making me lighthearted. In that to hear his desire, that he is passionate for me was overwhelming.

He chuckled. "White signifies silence."

"Oh!" I laughed too. He joined me and kissed my head.

"The Sweet William signifies your heroic act, when you decided to be with me, even though you knew I was dangerous and when you came to stop me in Volterra." He suddenly kissed my head and stopped. "I shudder to think what would I be if you weren't with me."

I scoffed at this. There was no choice for me. It was as necessary as a fish needs water. "That was the past, and remember that I'm not going anywhere. Not even if you want me to." I threatened playfully.

Edward chuckled. "The hydrangeas stand for your gratefulness for understanding me, even when I hurt you so deeply." He kissed my head. His tone was suddenly filled with so much sorrow.

I placed my hand in his hair and kissed his jaw. "No more remembering the hard times. They are behind us. We should concentrate on the upcoming cheerful memories and not on those haunting memories."

He just kissed my cheek and resumed his explanation. "Hyssop means sacrifice, which you will be doing – sacrificing your humanity, your friends and family, your everything to be with me." His tone was still sad. I just kissed his jaw, to remind him that it will be best for both of us.

He kissed my cheek. "The sunflower is a symbol of happiness, what I feel when I am with you. Camellia means _'My destiny is in your hands'_. The peach colour rose means _'I cannot live without you.'_ " His voice was full of conviction and passion. "Carnation are for good luck." His deep voice turned thoughtful. "I thought it will be nice to add it here, as we both are starting a new journey of our life." I blushed. He traced his fingers on my cheeks, making my blush more prominent. "Yellow rose is used to say _'Let's start our lives together'._ " I could feel my cheeks burning. 'Heliotrope means _'Eternal love'_. Red Sylvia means _'forever mine'_. Lilac means my first and only love. The red rose means my love for you. Tulips also refers to love, but it is said that it's velvety black center means your love's heart. I know my heart is silent…."

"But it beats for me." I completed his sentence and looked at him. "And I don't want to hear any bad words for the things which belongs to me." I said as I put my hand above his cheek. He leaned his cheek in my palm and closed his eyes.

He hid his face in my dark hair, his breath tickling my neck. It was too much. I need to change the direction of my thoughts.

"What is this flower?" I asked pointing to a bunch of white flowers which were placed in the center of the bouquet. They were the best flowers I'd ever smelled. It was a very sweet-smelling flower, almost reminiscent of strawberries or other summer fruit. The fragrance was ambrosial, but with depth to it, like a delicious Alsatian wine. It was incredibly strong and sweet but not sick, a combination that is rarely matched by any perfumes now a days.

"It is freesia."

"Oh!"

Edward always said I smell like Freesia.

"But, I was wrong!" He exclaimed. "Even it fails in expressing how divine you smell to me." He murmured with a small smile on his lips. Obviously I flushed. He dragged his nose along the counters of my neck. "Much more potent." He took a deep breath. "So powerful, so maddening."

"Let's go inside. I want to freshen up." I mumbled mostly to myself, else I would get carried away. Edward nodded reluctantly and straightened up.

We then went in the master bedroom.

The master bedroom was equally mesmerizing. It had a king size canopy bed – with mosquito netting around it, a fire place, television, a master bathroom, recliners, a black leather couch, just like Edward's at home. The bed had a high mattress, with a thick comforter. The window here also provided the view of city park, where as the balcony attached to it provided a better look at Lake Michigan.

It was perfect! Beyond perfect!

It was like a perfect honeymoon suite. Just by these thoughts my heartbeat increased.

I went in the balcony, to see what was there and also to escape from the scrutiny of Edward – else I would do something which I will regret – and watched the beautiful view from there.

The scenery outside was so beautiful, so amazing. There was greenery everywhere with the Lake Michigan in between, looking like a green puddle. The sky above was a light grey colour, a little moisture in the air. There was the bird chirping sound in the background adding music to the view.

Edward hugged me from behind and placed his chin on my shoulder. "Alice had really out done herself." He mumbled in awe as he moved my hair from my shoulder and started kissing my neck. I was beyond stopping him. I moved my hand and placed it in his hair holding him there while I moved my head sideways to give him a better leverage.

"Hmm... You're right. Remind me to thank Alice." I used his line and laughed, while he pampered my neck with light kisses.

"You go and get ready, while I order some food for you. Then we are going for some site visiting." He told me.

But neither he left his position, nor I was ready to let him go.

"Mmm." I moaned and turned in his arms to kiss him more properly. He twisted his long fingers in my tangles as soon as his lips found mine. There was a new urgency to his kisses – they were not careful, just like the night I tried to seduce him.

Soon I found myself leaning against the glass wall, his hands holding mine over the glass, and I was panting harshly, gasping for air. Even Edward was breathing heavily. He moved his mouth to my neck while I gasped for air.

He slowed his kisses after some time. "I'll order something for you." He murmured with a slight vulnerability I never heard before, and was away from me in a flash. I smiled knowing I made him say like this.

I combed my hair and changed. Alice had actually packed the dresses with stickers on them, on which the day and time was written. I now wore a blue colour floral print knee-length skirt with a blush pink high neck top. I wore my shoes, applied mascara and lip-gloss and was out of the room with in ten minutes.

Edward was also ready by the time I came out of the room. He was wearing a ice blue V-neck shirt with black denims. He was sitting on the dining table, waiting for me with food. He had ordered some Italian food for me, which I'd finished in fifteen minutes, as I was starving and soon were of our suite.

"Where do you want to go. There is a famous aquarium, then there is Sears tower –"

"Can we go someplace which holds your best human memories?" I asked instead. I was here to know more about his past, the site seeing could be done any other time. He smiled and nodded.

We took the car and were on the road in no time. Our first destination was Chicago history museum, Edward's one of the favourite place of his human life. For once, he was not driving like a maniac – he was driving at a speed of fifty – holding my hand with one hand while the other on wheel. He showed me different places which held some of his human moments.

"After my sixteenth birthday, I used to come here almost every week, as I wanted to become a soldier." He said on our way towards the museum. "My mom never liked this, as she was always opposed to the idea of me becoming a soldier. She used to say that _'I cannot loose you and what if you never came, or if something happened to you'_." He smiled and shook his head as if the thought was not frightening but just silly.

My hand automatically tightened around him, and I held his hand in both my hands, as if my life depended on it, and my heart beat increased just by thinking Edward would never come back, or something bad happening to him.

I knew it was ridiculous to even think about the past, but the image in my mind was not ready go back. The image of him fighting with Victoria was still fresh. The thought that something would have happened him then... What if he was the one who was injured and not Jake? I flinched just by this thought.

We arrived the museum in five minutes.

The museum showed all the memories of the fights and Edward was – for once – enjoying himself. He told me about all the histories, his favourite fighters, the best part of the fights and many things. I just kept staring at him, thinking if anything would have happened to him during the Spanish influenza, or during the fight with James, or during his fight with Victoria, or worse, in Volterra.

Now I was able to understand why his mother – Elizabeth Masen – was opposing his proposal of joining the war.

We spent two hours in the museum. When we were done, Edward took me to McDonalds for another meal. When I was not enjoying my French fries, Edward broke his patience and made me look in his eyes by placing a finger on my chin.

"A penny for your thoughts." He requested "What is bothering you love, please tell me?!" I shook my head, keeping my eyes on the fries and started eating it. We kept talking about random things, but I knew Edward was not fooled. He was just giving me time to arrange my thoughts.

After my meal, Edward took me to the 'Old St Patrick Church'.

The church was really beautiful. It's ambiance was wholly of the nineteenth century, it's architecture was based on the actual Romanesque, while it's interior was based on the Celtic revival style. It had a big nave in the shape of an arc. The faint sunlight was coming from the windows just above the wall, which made it look more serene. We sat on the first bench, with his arm draped over my shoulder and looked at the statue of Jesus in front of. There was no more public than usual, so it was silent here. His body was relaxed, but his eyes were glassy, seeing his past. His hand was absent-mindly tracing my arm, while I was holding his other hand.

He breathed deeply. I turned towards him. He was looking at the aisle. "My dad and mom used to bring me here every Saturday since I was a child." He told me recalling his past once again. "Once, when I was sixteen, we came here for a wedding – that was the time when I was desperately waiting for being eighteen to join the army – I saw a young couple getting married, the boy just two years older than me. That was the day I thought about marriage for the first time. When I saw that boy with the girl, my mom said _'One day, I would find a perfect girl for you and bring her to you.'_ I just shook my head and laughed, because that time marriage was never my first priority."

"My mom used to come here every day and just pray that I don't join the army. Whenever I used to ask her why, she just told me one thing, _'I don't want to lose you. I do not want to become the mother of a soldier, who always waits for the arrival of her son. I want to become the mother of a lawyer or doctor or any other, who stays with me, with his wife and my grandchildren'._ " He shook his head with a small smile on his face, as if clearing a memory from his mind.

"I had just turned seventeen, when dad's friend came here with us with their daughter. They had actually planned the day, hoping that we both like each other." He laughed. "She was a nice girl, " I knew it was ridiculous, but I was jealous. "but not my type. My dad liked her for me. He asked my views about her and when I told him that I was not interested in her, as she is not my type, my mom took my side and said _'No, he is right. She is really not her type. The girl for our Edward would be really a very special girl.'_ " His hand tightened around my shoulder and he grinned towards me, kissing my head.

We sat there for some time, he was holding my hand the whole time – Edward remembering his past, I watching him. When it was near four, we stood up and went out of the church.

"Where would you like to go now?"

"Your old house is still under your possession, right?" I asked cautiously. He nodded. "Can we go there? Please?" I was really excited to see his human house, where he grew up. He grinned and took me to his old house, which was in the _Michigan Avenue street_ . We took another long route for the house and Edward again showed me many places which held some of his human memories

We fell into silence after he showed me some old buildings and the water tank of Chicago. "When did you took over the possession of this house?" I asked.

"After the death of my parents, my relatives were contacted to take over the possession, so Carlisle stood as a nominee for me – I was acting as my cousin uncle – and collected all property and jewellery for me."

"Oh!" I couldn't control myself from asking. "So, how many times did you came here, after moving out from here?"

"Only once," He replied in a small voice, his eyes, for once, were fixed on the road, "when I was called for some documentation and to collect some more things which my parents left for me."

"Really!" I asked him in disbelief, "You came here only once?" He nodded. "But why?"

"I never had anyone to share those human moments of my life to share with. So it never came in my mind to come here. Though the house is taken care of properly, cleaned every month, maintained properly, nobody lives here." He then turned towards me and brought our twined hands to his lips, kissing my knuckles, "But now that I have someone to share those moments, I am really happy." He grinned and I couldn't help but smile.

We reached his house – which was a three storey bungalow in Michigan Avenue, with a lawn and a small parking in it. It's design was the same as of the other bungalow – a three storey house with a parking, lawn and many French windows, though something was special about it – maybe because it was the link which would connect me with his human life.

He took the keys from under the eaves and opened the door of his house. Then he turned towards me and picked me in his arms in a swift motion.

I gasped by his sudden act. "What is this for?" I asked a little breathless.

"I want to do it right." He stated. "I am taking my fiancée –" I was still neither prepared nor used for this word, so my skin turned pink from ear to ear, "– in my old home for the first time, so I have a right to do this ." He squeezed me to his chest and grinned. I shook my head in resignation. He would get his way anyhow!

Once in the house, he placed me on my feet. "Welcome home, Mrs. Mason." He said in my ear. I blushed, my skin the same colour as my top, and hid my face.

"I knew you wouldn't let go that so easily." I muttered in his chest. He laughed and we walked hand in hand to explore it.

The interior of the house was a perfect 1890's design – a fireplace, a small dining table, paintings hanging on the walls, chandelier hanging over the dining table, full length curtains all over the windows. There were some full size windows in the living area, which gave the view of the lawn outside and a piano near the fireplace. There was a kitchen attached to the living area and stairs leading towards the upper storeys along with a small office attached to the living room.

"My mom used to love cooking and she often tried her hand on making new different dishes for us." He touched the table, with his hand. "When dad used to come home from his work, they both used to sit in the lawn, over there." He pointed towards the wooden chairs in the lawn, his eyes seeing nothing but his past.

He caressed the piano and played some foreign notes on it. "My dad loved playing the piano. I started playing piano by watching him and he taught me. My mom loved it when any one of us played it."

He left the piano and walked to the fireplace. "During winters, we used to sit every evening in front of this fireplace," He motioned towards the fireplace, "and my parents used to tell me some of their stories or stories of my grandparents."

"I was fifteen when I gave my mom this painting along with dad as a gift for her birthday." He caressed a black and white painting hanging above the fireplace with his fingertips. In that painting was Elizabeth Masen sitting on a bench. Edward Sr. was sitting on her right side, his arm around her shoulder, while Edward was sitting beside them, on her left side, on the armrest, his hands on her shoulder. "When she saw it, she was full of tears. I had never seen her so jumpy. She embraced me and my dad tightly and placed it over there."

He took me to a small office in the left side of the house. The office consisted of one table and many file holders. Anybody could see it and guess it properly, that it was a lawyer's office. "It was my dad's working place. I used to help in some of the cases when he was stressed. Whenever I used to do that, our conversation somehow ended on either the topic of marriage or my decision on joining the war." He shook his head with a smile of his tensed face. "He taught me here that what actual love is and how should I treat a lady. When I was somewhat a six years old boy and was fighting with a girl, he got very angry at me. I was very upset because he yelled on me. It was the first time he actually shouted at me. I didn't talk to him for a whole week, but on the eighth day, I went to him and apologized for my behavior. The way he picked me up that day and was full of tears himself is still indescribable for me."

He took me towards the stairs. "I was five when I fell from these stairs. My mom was worrying over the top for me, while my dad was giving her a good competition in that." He chuckled lightly.

He took me in a white room in the second storey. "It was their room." He motioned with his hand towards the room to our right. There in the room was a king size bed, a window on the right side of the room, a wardrobe and a couch, and a bathroom attached to the room. There were some photos of his parents hanging on the wall, above the headboard of the bed. The window provided the view of the road and town. A big balcony was also attached to the room which had two chairs and a small tea table in it.

"My father used to have his breakfast here. Sometimes even I used to have my breakfast here with my dad."

"They used to say that when I get married, I would be given this room, as this room is bigger than the other room." For the first time since our engagement, a smile didn't came on his face at the name of marriage. "I always used to say that it was no use, but they always said only one thing, _'Once you get married, you would understand and never think about the war again.'_ But I always used to deny them."

Edward walked towards the wardrobe and opened it. There were some photos, jewellery, clothes and many other unrecognizable things in it. "They were their last possessions I have." He touched a black suit in the wardrobe. "It was my dad's wedding suit."

There were some jewellery boxes which Edward showed me. It had some neck piece, earrings, some more baubles – heart shaped diamonds – like mine, which I was wearing. "She loved jewellery and always said that _'When I will finally get my daughter-in-law, I will give some pieces to her'_ and I used to deny her by saying _'there is no need mom, these are yours'_ but she used to laugh and say _'you'll see'_ and I just shook my head." He laughed at the memory, but his eyes were still tight.

He went towards a couch near the window. "When I was a child, maybe near five, whenever I was not able to sleep, I used to sleep on this couch, with my head in my mom's lap, while my dad used to tell me stories, or sing a lullaby for me." His voice was becoming more thick due to his emotions, which he was trying to hide from me.

Edward closed the room and took me to another room in the third storey. "This was my room."

The whole room had grey walls as well as white furniture. There in his room was a white queen size bed along with a window on its left and a bathroom attached to the room. Photos of Edward's childhood were hanging on the wall – it was the first time I saw the younger version of Edward. A CD stand was placed in a corner, near the bed, which had many CD's in it, arranged in the same way he had in Forks, whereas a CD player was placed near it, while there was a desk in another corner of the room with many books in the overhead storage above the desk. A guitar was leaning against the desk, and a recliner was placed near the window.

I touched all the things in his room and Edward followed me. I finally stopped at the window and stood there. The window was almost full heighted with full sized white see-through curtains and dark grey curtains hanging around it. I opened the curtains and peeked outside. The view from the window was of the lawn of their house and the sky above was covered with clouds.

"Whenever I was stressed or angry, I used to sit here and just gaze outside." He murmured gently while touching the recliner.

"My mom and dad used to come every night to check on me and kiss me goodnight before going to bed." He was near to crying.

"I was seventeen, when they gave me this." He touched the guitar, "I learned it before the influenza, but still I was never as good as my dad was."

"I was studying my junior year," He touched his hand to the family photo hanging on the wall above the desk, "when we all became the victim of Spanish influenza, but still my parents took care of me first, then only they took care of themselves. Mom never stopped caring for me and my dad."

His voice was near breaking now. "My dad left us first. I didn't even get a chance to say him goodbye or apologize him for not being much help. I didn't even got a chance to say that I loved him. Mom did not cry over him, because she didn't want me to see her cry. I also didn't cry in front of my mom, but when I was alone in my room…" His voice shook.

"We both were lying on the hospital bed waiting for death – I was in a better position than of my mom – but still she took care of me first. Carlisle always used to tell her to take care of herself, but she always repeated the same thing, _'My son will live, he will not die. He would live his life and be happy.'_ "

He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned his elbows on his legs. His whole body was visibly tensed. "When Carlisle changed me and I asked him about my mother, I was very angry at him because he let my mother die and instead saved me. I didn't even got a chance to say the last goodbye to my mom. I wish I could go back in time to tell them how much I love them, how much I miss them. I know I have Carlisle and Esme as my parents, but still they can never take place of my human parents, never did they tried."

I stood next to him and placed one hand in his hair while the other on his shoulder. He turned his body towards me – and hold me by my waist, his head on my stomach – and cried his heart out. He was sobbing very hard. Tears rolled down my eyes without any warning. He sat and cried for a few minutes. Once his sobbing stopped, he tried to straighten up, but I just held him there for some more time and he let me.

I held him there, giving him strength I knew he needed now.

I have never seen Edward cry – this was the first time he had ever cried like this in front of me.

For once, he was looking like a seventeen year old vulnerable boy who have lost his parents and not like a hundred years old strong vampire.

After some time, he laid down on the bed with his head on the pillow and patted next to him. I complied by going there and cuddled in his side. He wrapped me in his arms and I let my cheek rest above his still heart.

He whispered in my hair. "Sorry for that. I didn't meant to –" I placed my finger on his lips and silenced him.

"Shh, it's okay, Edward."

We both were lost in our own thoughts. I knew I wanted to learn more about him, but I never wanted to make him sad. It felt like I had hurt him more while trying to make him happy. He never cried like that, not even when I was broken between him and Jacob. "I'm sorry." I apologized after some time, breaking the silence. "I didn't want to –"

"There is nothing to apologize, love." He interrupted me. "Its just that… after my change, I never visited my house often. So the two times I came here, I was never able to control myself."

I relaxed by his side. He was still tensed.

"Thank you." He said after some time. "It was really good to visit my home again."

"No, thank you, for showing me your house." I kissed his throat. "For sharing the most important moments of your human life." I turned my face and kissed his neck.

"I know something is bothering you," He murmured after some time, "please tell me what is that so I can help you." His voice was gentle, but his were eyes tight watching my tensed posture.

"Edward, it's just that... I know it's sounds horrible, selfish, pathetic, terrible, but... but I'm glad I took the decision to make you sit out with me, you know, during the fight. " Tears were collected in my eyes threatening to come out. I inhaled deeply. "I cannot even imagine anything happening to you like it happened to Jacob. If anything would have happened to you..." Tears spilled from my eyes and he tightened his hold. I looked in his golden irises, which were boring into me. "Ju-just th-the ve-very tho-thought o-of..." I stuttered and buried my face in his marble chest and more tears flew.

"Shh Bella, shh..." He kept murmuring while rocking me. I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts.

"Today when you were telling me about your plans for war and how your mother tried to convince you to stay." I stopped

"And?"

"She was right." I mumbled, my voice no more than a whisper. He sighed, but didn't say anything. He pulled me more closer to him. "The very thought of losing you, or of never knowing whether you are safe or not, or of you never coming back..." I shuddered just by saying this. "What if something would have happened to you while you were fighting with James or Victoria? Or when you were tracking Victoria alone or if I was even a second late in Volturi?" I was becoming more hysterical and more tears spilled out. He wiped them away with his thumb and wrapped me tightly in arms, holding me there until I was under control.

"Shh love, it was all in the past. There is nothing to worry about now. Don't worry, neither I am going anywhere, nor anything would happen to any one of us." He kept murmuring and his arms held me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing myself impossibly more close to him, his shirt in my fists, as if I could hold him there. Even he dropped his head in my neck.

"Edward?" My voice was muffle, my hands still holding his neck in a death grip.

"Hmm..." He breathed in my hair, his arms still holding me tightly to his chest.

"If we would have met in 1918 and if Spanish influenza never attacked us," I took a deep breath, my voice was almost inaudible.

He knew what I was going to ask, and answered me without me completing the question. "No, I would have never left you." He said with conviction, without missing a beat.

"But you only said that nothing would have convinced you to not go for the war."

"Yes, I said that, but my parents were right. If I would have met you at that time, I would have changed my plans the moment I would have learned that I love you, because even at that time, I couldn't lose you." He kissed my shoulder. "I never thought of that at that time because I didn't have you. Because you took too much time to come in my life." His tone was a slight mixture of teasing and sincerity.

He just held me there until I calmed down. After a few moments, when I collected myself, he kissed my forehead and loosened his hold, but I didn't move.

"My mom would have loved you." He murmured in my hair.

"Do you really think so?" I was not sure if he was trying to calm me or distract me or if he was simply telling truth.

"Yeah, I am sure." He replied in a gentle tone, his voice sincere. "She always used to say that I would get the love of my life one day. I never believed her, so she promised me that no matter wherever she would be, she would find my other half, my love and send her to me." He played with my tresses with his fingers, "I really think that she had kept her promise."

"I am glad you think so." He laughed and I kissed him and as usual he broke the kiss soon. We laughed together and he released me. The tension which was between us a few seconds ago was now gone.

"Edward," I asked. We were still lying on his bed. "Will you play the piano for me here?" He smiled his crooked smile and led me towards the piano downstairs without any word.

He removed the lid gently and again played those foreign notes. I stood behind him and he leaned his head against my stomach. The foreign note turned into an unfamiliar song. "It was my mother's favourite, my dad used to play it for her." He was silent again, lost in his memories, while I kissed his head.

Esme was right. Behind a strong vampire, my Edward was a young seventeen years old boy with a very very soft heart.

 **The whole plot about Edward's human story is fluff, but this are things which happen with almost all of us so I wrote it.**

 **I think Edward also plays guitar, not that nice, but still he knows how to play it.**

 **Some of the plot of Edward's past is taken from the fanfiction 'THE LIFE AND DEATH OF EDWARD CULLEN'. This story is added in my favourite stories.**

 **A car can be ported through cargo facilities.**

 **The flowers part is pure fluff, but it is said that flowers are the best medium to share a man's feeling for his lady. The meaning of all these flowers is correct and no alterations are fine in that.**

 **As it is Edward's birthday, everyone wants to gifts him something.**

 **Do review and let me know if you want some corrections or some more stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth chapter of the story – the second half of their first day in Chicago.**

After he finished the song, he suddenly turned and smiled. "I'll show you a magical place. Just like our meadow." He said, excitement clear like bell in his voice. I nodded enthusiastically and his grin widened. "Let's go. If we're late, you'll miss the best thing." He said anxiously and took my hand and went to his Vanquish.

We went to the Lake Michigan and sat on a rock, on a high corner of the Lake where no people were seen, enjoying the gentle breeze and the sound of waves. There were many birds in this portion of lake as well as on the trees, chirping in their melodious voice, filling the scene with their song.

We talked there for another many topics. After a while, when it was near sunset, Edward pointed towards the sky. I looked towards the direction he was showing and gasped watching the beauty of the scene.

The sky had turned in a beautiful shade of pink as well as orange for the sunset. There were many flocks of birds flying in the sky forming a triangle. Edward named me many birds, but I was not able to classify them as I was seeing them from such a distance, and also because his sight was much better than mine.

Vampire senses!

We stayed like this for some immeasurable time, enjoying the scenery. I watched the sky turned into a darker shade of orange and then into pink when finally twilight occurred. The lights lit up in the night and also around the park, making the night view more amazing. There were no other words for this – it was beyond imagination. "It's so beautiful here." I mumbled looking at the view in front of us while we were walking.

"I know." He murmured and looked at the sky as he leaned back on his elbows. "It was one of my favorite place, too. Whenever I wanted some peace, I used to come here for a walk." He whispered.

Edward looked more beautiful than the sky here.

At the exact moment my stomach made its presence known – it growled loudly. We both laughed aloud. "Come on. Let's go and get the tiny human something to eat." He teased and stood up from his place.

"If you want to stay here for some more time, we can." I offered. He shook his head and started walking towards the main path along with me.

"What is the plan for today's dinner?" I asked as soon as we were seated in the Vanquish. Alice had made sure she never mention my meal places. She said that some surprise should be there for me too.

"You'll see"

"Okay. Let's go."

Edward drove the car, until it was parked in one of the tallest building in the world – The Sears Tower. I just kept looking at the tower, forgetting everything else. I have read about it before but it looked much more splendid than in the books.

"Shall we?" I didn't notice when Edward came beside me, opened my gate and held his hand out for me to take it.

I retrieved my attention towards him and held his hand. "We are having dine here?" I asked in amusement.

"Yes."

"But it's too expensive here." I hedged as I stepped out of the car.

"Nothing in front of your smile." He replied as he started walking with his hand at my waist.

I didn't notice him making arrangements. "When did you book here?"

"Alice made all the arrangements here. I got a message when you were freshening up in the hotel."

"She is outdoing everything."

"When doesn't she?" He asked me instead. At this I rolled my eyes because Alice just needed an excuse to make special arrangements.

"True."

He laughed too.

We went to the diner hall in the Sears Tower, which was on the sixty seventh floor. As soon as we reached there, my legs stopped moving as I saw what it looked like here. The ambience was so maddening. It had a double heighted ceiling with wooden design all over the dine decorated with flowers. The tables looked like they were made of heavenly tree when seen from this heavenly view. The windows here were of full length providing the scenery of four cities along with Chicago. The Lake Michigan along with the park looked amazing.

I had never seen such a fantastic view in person.

"It's so beautiful." I breathed.

"Yes. It is." Edward agreed.

The dine was not to-do occupied with people today. We were among the few people here, and it seemed like I was in my personal heaven. Edward asked for his booking and we were taken to our reserved table by a blond man, who was almost the same height of Edward. I don't know what the blond was thinking but suddenly Edward released his hand from my grasp and held me by waist, as if protecting me.

The attendant took us to a table which was a little far from other tables and closest to the glass window, providing the best view for any dinner. The sky was now in a livid colour, which was slowly turning to black.

Edward pointed to the sun. "Bella, look there." I looked there and was amazed by the scene. As we were at a big height, we could still se a little bit of sunset. There one could see the sunset properly. How the sun was setting down slowly behind the clouds, making the clouds appear a mix of orange and pink colour, and the sky a mixture of orange and black colour.

"It's so magnificent." I whispered and looked at him. Edward was looking at me and not the scenery. I raised my brow at him and he shrugged but continued looking at me, as if I was far more good looking that this spectacular scenery in front of us. "Edward." I complained.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"The scenery is outside." I stated the obvious.

But to my chagrin, he laughed and shook his head. "You're much majestic than anything." He commented. I ducked my head with a great effort – it's very difficult and important to duck my gaze when he uses the full power of his other eyes on me – and looked for the menu. "What will you like to eat?" He inquired.

I tried to look for the best and the cheapest thing available here, but everything here started from fifty dollars. Even a simple coke was of two dollars. There was no way I would be ordering anything such expensive in the name of food.

Our attendant came and asked for my order. I was still undecided and started turning pages to find anything.

"Two cokes and chef's special." Edward told the waiter for me. I glared at him incredulously.

"And for the dessert?" The blond man asked him.

"We'll order it after a time." Edward told him politely and the blond went away after looking at me.

As soon as our attendant was away, I spat my words at the smug vampire who was sitting in front of me with a dazzling smile. "I didn't order that!"

"But I did it for you." He said as if we were discussing where were we in.

"And who told you to order that for me?"

"Alice said you'll love chef's special here." He said running his hand through his hair.

"But it's too expensive to order that!" I cried out. I don't know how I managed to keep my voice at a low level.

"And money is not a problem here." He was all smug now, because I knew he meant it. Money was like air to them, plenty and useless.

"But still…"

"Please for me, don't ruin your mood on the topic of money. Can't we, please, discuss something else." There again, he used his pervasive tone and practiced full power of his golden eyes on me. I was instantly dazzled. All my thoughts became incoherent and soon I found myself trying to remember what were we arguing. He took my left hand in his and kissed both his rings sitting on my fingers. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I replied back weakly. He laughed and laced his hand with mine on the table.

"Your order sir." Our attendant cane and out the coke along with breadsticks and chef's special – spaghetti carnibora, Aleppo pepper pork and fennel sandwich along with ravioli soup. It was too much, even for a human.

I said my thoughts once the attendant was gone. "It is too much."

He said nothing but motioned with his hand to eat. I shook my head dismissively but ate nearly all of it. It was all too delicious to resist anything. After my dinner, Edward ordered dessert – chocolate pancakes with marshmallow cream.

After I ate the last piece of pancake, instead of my already full tummy, Edward took my left hand in his and stroked the rings in my fingers. He offered his right hand. "Can I have a dance with you Miss Swan?"

"Uh-oh!"

Why can't he understand that dancing was not my forte. And I surely didn't want to embarrass myself in this place.

"Don't worry love, I will not let you fall." He promised smiling his crooked smile, dazzling me knowingly and intentionally. I tried to deny, but then saw his almost hurt expression. So I nodded weakly. He chuckled, his glum expression turning into a big grin, and took my hand in his, leading us towards the dancing floor where a few other couples were dancing. He held me in a waltz position and started dancing. My feet were above his, trying to get comfortable with the still foreign concept of dancing.

Dancing was really easy when you have a partner like Edward.

A few minutes later, I was dancing freely because I knew Edward would not let me fall. After my feet got used to the moves, I started laughing and swayed along with the beats.

"Are you still nervous about the dance, Miss Swan?" He asked.

I stood more closer to him – I could feel his cold body through our clothes – and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Not now, Mr. Mason."

He touched his forehead to mine and we danced like that for a few minutes. We laughed, danced, kissed, embraced each other.

"You have a beautiful wife" An old man, about fifty years, who was dancing with his wife with us on the floor, told Edward. I blushed a deep red and tried to hide my face in his chest.

Why do here everybody have to compliment me as his wife. Even when I was not ready for this word.

Edward grinned from ear to ear and murmured a small polite "thank you" to the old man and danced further with me.

After spending a much good time in the Skydeck diner, he took me for a round in the big tower. My mood was not well, due to the bill of six hundred and fifty dollars for the small ninety minutes dine.

Who pays this much for a simple dinner?!

But again, it was Edward Cullen I was thinking about.

Edward knew I was in a sour mood, so instead of talking to me, he let me have my thoughts to myself and simply walked by my side, just holding my hand.

The whole night view of Chicago from this height was mesmerizing and peaceful. He also took me to the glass balcony, where we both stood on the glass floor and looked down and ahead of us.

The night had finally settled, allowing the stars to come for their turn. If I thought that the evening view from her was amazing, then this night view from this height wad mesmerizing and breath-taking.

"Wow." I breathed. Edward said nothing just kissed my head from the behind. My once sour mood had already evaporated.

After that we were out of the tower. I glanced back at the tower, trying to lock down all the pleasant moments and memories of this place.

Edward saw me looking back at the tower with a little longing, and kissed my hand. "We'll come back here after your change." He promised. "You'll be able to see the view just like me." I grinned and nodded. He was still against my change, but knew it was something he didn't have a say on, and thus decided to let things go as they will.

"Let's go for a walk." He offered.

"Okay." With that we went for a walk around a different corner of the Lake Michigan.

Edward was enjoying the evening as well. His best moment till now was when we were walking and an another old couple complimented us that we both look so good together. I blushed a beet root red again, while Edward's smile was exulting.

But it was nice to see hear that they didn't acknowledge me as his wife.

And a bit disappointing too.

After that we talked about some small things. After twenty minutes of walk, we sat in the grass and enjoyed the night sky along with the warm breeze.

"You never told me about your parents story." I murmured when I saw an old couple walking past us, holding each others hand. They were talking about their past, how they came together. "How did they met?"

He smiled and put his cheek on my hair. "It was nothing major." He told me, telling me about his parents private things with a chuckle. "They both met in a social gathering in Chicago. It was love at first sight for both of them."

"Just like us." I mumbled. He smiled and kissed my head.

"My father searched for her address, and when he found it, he wrote a letter to my mother. Just a formal letter, about how are you, what are you doing. Mom replied to the letter eagerly. They both exchanged letters for about a whole year, when accidentally mom wrote that she loved him, and she crossed the letters, but they were still visible. She had no choice left but to post that – as paper that time was considered a luxury, not everyone could afford it, and no one could waste it. She just kept hoping that my dad doesn't read this. She waited for a few days but the reply letter never came. She thought that she had ruined their friendship by letting her feelings come in between."

"Nine days after the letter incident, a letter came for her. It was from my dad. She read it hoping that the response was not a negative one, the one she was dreading." And then he laughed. "There were just two lines written on the letter. It read – _'I love you too, Elizabeth. Will you marry me?'_ " I smiled listening this.

It was so like Edward, writing his feelings down rather than saying it.

"Before my mother could think of anything, there was a knock on the door. My grandma opened it." Edward paused for a dramatic effect. "On the door was Edward Sr., with a flower bouquet in his hand." I grinned, and Edward's voice now was a little comical. "He came inside, and was all business. He had come to ask for permission to court my mom. My grandpa was very strict. When he saw my grandpa, he was so nervous that he tripped over his own feet, embarrassing himself." I laughed. It sounded so much like me.

He laughed too.

"My mom always described this scene as a comic one. She was not aware who was there, and my dad was a nervous wreck. My grandpa could imagine what was coming and he was already a little angry due to business troubles. My grandma also knew what was about to come and she was so jubilant. She called my mom down. Dad listening that mom was coming down, relaxed a little and that made my grandpa more angry. He was not ready to see that his only daughter was big enough to get courted." I giggled imagining the whole scene and he laughed too.

"When my mom came down, she stopped mid-step, her eyes bulging out of her sockets. My dad somehow made himself all business and managed to say the lines he had practiced. He looked in my grandpa's eyes with as much love and conviction he could muster that moment, and said, "I love your daughter very much sir, right from the first moment I laid my eyes on her. And I want your permission so that I can court her and marry her, with your blessings. I promise to love her till my last breath. Will you grant me the permission to do that?" My mother was already crying. She pleaded with her father by her eyes. The tension in that moment was so much, that my dad was sweating from head to toe. Finally my grandpa nodded and gave his blessings."

"That was their story, nothing much or magical."

"But a very beautiful one." I finished.

"I used to tease my dad, when I was old enough to understand their story properly, that how can a person be so nervous in such a moment, and he said that I will understand it when my time comes."

I frowned. He was always so confident, I never get to see the nervous Edward, not even when we announced the news to Charlie.

"This is not fair." I muttered as I crossed my arms against my chest. "You never got that nervous. Not even when we announced the news to everyone."

"Because love, I am a good actor, and you aren't."

"How come this relate to it."

"When we were telling about out engagement to Charlie, I was a nervous wreck myself, but I couldn't show that. Not when I could read his mind and his thoughts. The way his mind was running made me less nervous and more excited."

"Stupid mind reader."

He kissed my head and grinned looking at me. I pecked him on his lips and rested my head on his shoulder.

"My mom and dad preserved those letters with them, and when it was their first wedding anniversary, I was a few days old, she gifted him the letter in which my dad had confessed his love, as a token of her love." His voice was so sad, remembering his old life.

Then I remembered something which he had said to me.

"When were the two times you came here?"

"The first time I came here," He unconsciously pulled me more closer to him and pressed me against his hard body, not that I complained. "Carlisle was with me. I was just changed in a vampire four months ago. We were leaving Chicago. That time was very hard for me. It was at time I asked Carlisle to act as my nominee and take the hold of my belongings. He accepted my offer willingly, and took care of my property, even when I left them." His voice at the last was damp with his emotions.

"The second time I came here, Esme was with me – I had just came back from my rebellious period – but I got really upset and left her alone and went for a run to calm myself. I came back after two days. Esme was still in my house, waiting here for me. When she saw me, she immediately pulled me in her arms. Her embrace felt like it was my mother's arms. She always saw me as her son, and I also respected her like a mother, but that day, when I broke down in her arms, I called her mom for the first time. She was so happy to actually have someone to call her mother. It was that time when I gave her a bauble and my mother's ring."

"But today, as you were there with me, it felt different. It is as if I am sharing my every moment with you." He kissed my head. "Thank you so much for planning this. You have no idea Bella, what all this means to me. To share all my personal secrets, my old life, my everything with you. It feels like now I have nothing left to share with you."

I was touched by his words. But a small voice in my head shouted that, _'he is opening up for you. You should also tell him about everything. About the small future you saw with Jacob.'_ I tried to neglect or to ignore the shouting, but was not able to. Because it was right. I have to tell him everything. If we are telling each other our every secret, then why should I lack behind.

"Can I also tell you something?" I asked skeptically.

"Anything." He whispered back. I could feel his curious gaze on me, but I kept my eyes on the grass, afraid to see his hurt expression. I remained silent for a long minute. "You know you can tell me anything love."

"When I kissed Jacob," My voice became so small, I was thinking that what if he was not able to hear. I could feel his body tensed a little and I knew he heard it. There was no going back. I have to finish what I had started. "At first I tried to remain as a robot, not feeling anything. But when my mind lost its thinking capability, I kissed him back. In that few seconds I saw a whole different future, a future where we were together, where there was no mythological sense to interject. I saw two child, our children, laughing and running in the woods. For a moment I let myself bask in the knowledge that I have an option, but when I compared both option I had, the small vision I saw, where I was with Jacob, disappeared completely. There was no other option left for me. Because even then I knew that I had to be with you if I want to live, if I want to be happy. I told the same thing to Jacob when I was saying him goodbye, that I saw a future with him, where we were happy, and l wanted it badly, but it was just like Sam and Emily between you and me. I had no choice. My choice was already made when I saw you for the first time, when I knew that you were a vampire."

At last I managed to look fully at him. He just smiled crookedly and touched his lips to mine briefly before pulling back. "Thank you so much for telling me all this. For sharing your little thoughts with me."

"You're not angry?" I asked, though I could see the answer in his eyes.

He kissed my forehead lovingly. "Never. I can say that I am relieved, but not angry." Before I could ask why, he answered me. "When you made the sudden decision of marrying me, I was confused that whether the decision was made in hurry. Even after we announced our engagement to Charlie, a small doubt was forever present in my mind. But after you told me all this, I am finally understanding that your decision was made out of love, and not to rectify your mistake, as you think of it."

"And if I had chose the other way around?" I asked quietly.

"Then I would've happily been the one to give your hand in Jacob's." He completed.

Tears were collected in my eyes listening his honesty. At that moment I vowed to never see him so unhappy and give him everything I could. I pulled myself more closer to him, putting my hands around his neck, my lips in an instant on his.

We stood up after a good fifteen minutes.

Here comes the second part of my plan. "Where should we go now?" I asked him innocently, feigning nonchalant.

"Wherever you want to." He smiled.

"Um…" I made a look of thinking hardly. "How about we spend the remaining day in our room."

"As you prefer."

We walked to the car. I had to keep him busy till eleven thirty. There was still a long one and a half hour for that. I was a little jumpy all the time, growing nervous thinking Edward's reaction to my surprise. Alice was sure he would love it, but after seeing his reaction today, I was a little scared. It didn't help that Edward grew more suspicious by the time.

As soon as we were in our suite, he went to the piano and started playing Esme's favourite, while I made myself comfortable on the sofa there. I thought about how to take him there, without making him more suspicious, and came with a good plan.

"Why don't you go for a good bath?" Edward suggested after he finished Esme's song and started my lullaby. I had my eyes closed. "You must be tired. A good shower will be helpful."

"I think you're right. But not now." I told him with closed eyes.

He smirked. "What do you want to do till you make your mind for a shower?"

"How about a movie? It sounds good" I suggested. He nodded and asked me which movie I want to see.

Finally we decided with the movie 'Pretty Woman'. He ordered the CD from the reception, adjusted the temperature of the room. He laid on the bed, and I cuddled around him, lying my head on his chest, to watch the movie.

For the whole movie, he either played with my hair, or my rings, or kissed my face or said the lines in my ear. Many times I told him to stop, to let me watch the movie, but in truth, I was also enjoying his touches.

It was also a plus point that the main protagonist in the movie was also named Edward. So I recited the dialogs said by that female protagonist whenever it was funny. "What is your name?"

Edward played along. "Edward."

"Really? That's my favorite name in the whole world!" Edward just laughed and kissed my head.

"I'm sure it is."

We both laughed and he kissed me, for getting that we were in the middle of a movie.

Again at a point, I quoted the character Vivian by saying, "Can I call you Eddie?"

I thought Edward would also play along, but he didn't. He was serious. "You know I never like this stupid name, and I personally hate it very much, but you, and only you have the liberty to call me by that." He paused then added something which made me laugh. "But please, don't let Emmett know anything about this, or any of my brother or sisters for that matter."

I was really touched by his small allowance. He never liked it if anybody called him by that stupid name, but he was giving me his permission to actually call him by that. I smiled. He was really too, too good for me. "Don't worry. I'll not call you by that name… Eddie." He laughed and kissed my forehead.

Halfway through the movie, Edward spoke. "You know, you're just like Vivian for me."

I was confused. Why was he comparing us to the movie characters?

"You came in my meaningless existence, turned my whole life upside down in just a few seconds, with your intoxicating fragrance, your silence, the working of your mind, your everything, and made me a better person in no way one could." I smiled listening his reasoning.

"When we met for the first time, and your alluring aroma baffled me in an instant, my exact thoughts were 'She would ruin me. Who was this creature? Why me, why now? Why had she come here! She is my personal demon!'" He shook his head slowly and kissed my head once again. "I can say that you were the best part of my life that ever happened to me, ever. Just like an angel, sent from the heavens, specially designed for me. And I'm so grateful to who ever who brought you in my life." He leaned his head in my neck, hiding it in my hair. "I can never ever live without you."

This time, I kissed his head and held him against my body. "I am also glad that I stumbled in your life." I smiled, remembering that I had actually stumbled before I sat beside him for the first time, and kissed his hair once again. It felt good – the reversal of roles. "And I cannot even think my life without you."

The thoughts of my isolate months, when he… was not with me and thoughts of Jacob came in my mind, but I quickly filed them away.

I loved Jacob, I knew now that I did, but only that much that I cannot see him sad, but not to the extent that I cannot live without him. He was my sun, but Edward was my whole life. I wish he would never think again that I made the decision to marry him in a hurry. I was certain that the decision I made was only out of love, and I wanted him to know that too.

The movie was all forgotten. We both were content in just laying in each others arms.

I watched the time in the wall clock. It was fifty minutes to twelve. I shrugged and started to sit. Edward moved so that I was able to, and asked "Where are you going?"

"I think I should go for a shower now." I said as I went in the room for a shower.

After my shower I changed in the dress Alice had given me – a navy blue ankle length jumpsuit – and went in the room. There were still thirty minutes for Edward's birthday. Edward was lying in the bed and opened his arms as an invitation to join him.

I wanted to join him but that could wait for some time.

"No time for this as we are checking out now." I told him as I packed my bag.

"But… I thought we will be here for another day."

"Yes. We are. But not here." I stated as I packed my bag and placed it on the bed. Edward was still trying to make sense of my words and guess where we were going while he packed for his bag.

He was done in a few seconds. We left the room and checked out of the hotel.

Edward took the keys of his Vanquish from the valet and was about to open the passenger's door for me when I interrupted. "Can I drive?"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Besides if you drive, then how will it be a surprise for you?" I asked him as he opened the driver seat door for me.

I got a little scared watching the steering wheel in front of me. I have drove only my sturdy truck, but this car was so different from mine, and also it was Edward's second love.

He was very possessive about his both cars!

Ugh! What is with men and their cars is beyond me!

"Don't be scared." Edward soothed. "Be easy on the accelerator. Don't push it hard." He explained.

"I know." I snapped. He just smiled angelically.

His smile soon turned down when he saw a black blindfold in my hands. "What is this for?"

"So that the destination remains surprise." I answered as I tied the cloth on his eyes.

"But…"

"Shh. Just enjoy the ride." I put the key in the ignition and started the car. He nodded reluctantly. I placed my foot lightly on the accelerator, but it came out to be more pressure than expected and the car flew ahead. I quickly put a foot on the brake stopping the car.

He chuckled. "Careful love." He said as a little warning.

"I know." I snapped again. This time I pressed my foot more lightly and it worked properly. I drove carefully on the road, though there were no vehicles to be careful about. Edward tried to keep me talking the whole way, but I was in no mood for that.

Finally we reached in front of his old house. Alice had drawn the longer route for his house, so that Edward doesn't get to know about the place. "Don't say anything and don't breathe either." Edward huphed loudly and crossed his arms over his chest.

He looked so adorable with his slight pout. I pecked him on his lips and unbuckled myself.

"You know you are going over the top now with all this surprise thing." He complained for the hundredth time in the thirty minutes long drive.

"Some of the many hazards of having Alice as a best friend." I explained slowly.

He said nothing. I opened the car door. "Don't breathe." I reminded him. "I'll be back. Don't move." I instructed as I went towards his house.

Alice had made the caretakers of the house decorate it a little. There were small candles which were lit in the darkness emitting flowery smell. She had also arranged a small cake – as I would be the only one to eat it – which was kept in the small temporary fridge. O didn't use as many candles as Edward's are, but instead the candle was made of music notes. Even I knew how do be thorough! I took the cake, placed a candle on it and lighted it. I carried the cake to the living room and placed it on the piano. There were just four minutes left for his birthday. I quickly went outside the house after switching off all the lights in the living area. Whirling around I looked once more at the whole setting. The candles were glowing in the darkness making the whole scene a mesmerizing one.

Edward was waiting in the car. His hands were in tight fists in his lap indicating that he was near to opening the blindfold from his eyes while I was inside. He heard me coming and moved his head towards me. "Can I open it now?" He asked irritated, pointing to the black cloth with his finger.

"After a minute. And don't you dare breathe!" I ordered. He obliged by taking a loud breath and holding it to show me he was doing as I said. I opened the door for him and held his hand to guide him and he came along with me, but his mind was trying to figure out everything. I guided him inside the house. It was not a challenging task for me to walk in the night with lights off as the whole house was shining under the candle light.

"Now, I'm going to open the blindfold, but you're still not allowed to open your eyes." I instructed.

"You're really making me mad with your whole surprise thing, Bella."

I was not offended. "Now you know, why I don't like surprises." I said.

Now I also knew why he got so excited when it came to surprising me. It is so much fun when you get to surprise the one you love.

"But I don't make you do all these nonsense stuff." He argued.

"You've given me so many surprises, but I'm giving you the first one. So it doesn't counts." I countered as I made him stand in front of piano.

"Fine." He groaned in defeat. "But don't throw any fit when I give you a surprise." He warned.

"We'll see." I allowed as I stood on my tiptoes to open the knot.

As soon as the black cloth was removed from his eyes I placed my hand in front of his eyes.

"Happy Birthday Edward." I sang in his ear and slowly removed my hand from his eyes for a dramatic effect.

He saw the candle and cake on the piano. He was speechless. He turned towards me and I just kissed him before he could react and mumbled 'Happy Birthday' once again over his mouth.

"When did you did all this?" He asked as he watched his house glowing with light of the candles.

"Alice." There was no need to say more. He understood everything just by his sister's name.

"Thank you so much love." He said in awe. "But there was no need for it. You know I don't celebrate birthdays."

"I listened it as carefully as you had done on my birthday... Now cut it." I quickly changed the topic before he could start his self loathing again. I gave him the knife and he was about to cut it. "Edward, make a wish first, then blow the candle." I ordered him. I was jumping like a child.

"Bella, that is..."

"Please." He groaned, said something low for my ears that I was not able to hear it, then closed his eyes, made a wish and blew the candle and cut the pastry. All the while I sang the birthday song for him, though it was not in a melodious sound like this L, not in a proper rhythm. He took a bite of the cake and turned towards me. First he kissed me, then he put the bite in my mouth, which I took willingly. After I finished the bite, I again kissed him.

"The cake is really tasty." He said after he kissed me again, his eyes holding mine and licked his lips. I understood what he said and flushed. He brought his lips near my ears and said, "but not as tasty as you." He dropped his face and kissed my shoulder and neck and brushed his lips all the way towards my mouth.

After he removed his mouth from mine, we both were breathing heavily. He took a chair and placed it along with his chair at the piano and played Esme's song. I sat on the chair and ate the whole cake, listening to Esme's favourite.

"Human moment." I mumbled after I finished the whole cake and went in the kitchen to drink water. I again went towards the piano, where he was now playing my lullaby. I sat on the chair and laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head, his hands still busy with the piano.

Our moment was interrupted by the phone call on his cell. He pulled his cell out, looked at the number for a second, confusion and tension clear on his face, and put the phone on his ear after clicking the send button. "Hello Carlisle, what happen?" And then he suddenly laughed loudly. "Wait. I'll put the phone on speaker." As soon as he did that, a loud chorus sound, singing 'Happy Birthday song', came from the other end. The voice of Alice and Emmett was more loud than that of others. "Yeah, yeah. Thank you so much." Edward muttered irritatedly, shaking his head with resignation.

"Oh come on Eddie!" Emmett's booming sound came from the receiver. I laughed at the use of name Eddie and looked at Edward. He was pinching his nose. "Be a good sport!"

"Never call me by that name Em." He growled.

"Happy Birthday Edward." Esme and Carlisle said at the same time.

"Thank you, mom, dad."

Soon everybody wished Edward a Happy Birthday.

It was Jasper this time. "So birthday boy, what is the score of your age now?" He chuckled and I heard a few more laughing sounds behind his.

"I bet he was so busy with his other love that he hardly counted that." Emmett muttered.

"Other love?" I asked, confused. I looked at Edward and he shrugged, silently telling that he even didn't know what Em was up to today.

"Yes Bella. You are not his only love. You came in his life after three others." Emmett muttered wistfully with a sigh. "He would still beat me to death, if I hurt any of them!" He said sadly. "Didn't he tell you about them?"

"Others? Three?" I cried. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. I looked at Edward with arms crossed over my chest. "But you said I was the only one ever!" I cried out, loud his time, not caring that his ears were sensitive too. I knew I was the only one for Edward, but the confidence with which Emmett was saying was really unnerving. I was getting conscious. "Tell me who she was! Was she a vampire, or a human? When?"

Edward just shook his head, his arms holding me tightly. "Love you know you were the only one. Emmett is joking." He was trying to sooth me.

"I'm not joking Eddie. Did you forget that your both cars and your piano was in your life even before Bella?" And he laughed loudly.

I blushed at doubting on Edward, he loved me with his all his heart and I was doubting him.

and a more angry blush coloured my face as the vampire in the phone started to laugh out so loudly.

I cursed under my breath, while Edward pinched his nose with his fingers. "Just wait till I come there, and then I'll show you how old I am." His voice was deadly.

"Touchy, touchy."

"I hate you, Emmett." I growled.

"Oh come on Bella! You know I love you." He pleaded. "Don't be mad. Remember I'm your favourite brother."

"Some big brother." I spat.

Esme interrupted me in her motherly dangerous tone. "Emmett! Just wait till the call ends, and I'll show you what Edward meant."

"Sorry mom!";"Thank you, mom." Both Edward and Emmett said at the same time.

"So Edward, did you like the surprise?" Esme and Alice asked at the same time.

Edward laughed and kissed my head. "What was there not to like?! It was as perfect as it could be."

"I'm glad you liked it." She murmured.

Emmett laughed. "Now mom, keep the phone." He suggested in his teasing tone. "I'm sure they have some night activities to do which we don't want to disturb." and I also heard a "Yeah." from Jasper.

 _How did Edward handle his brothers for this many years?_

"I'll be back by this Thursday Em, Jazz." Edward threatened.

"We'll see." Emmett said and at the same time Jasper mumbled a "Have fun."

"Good night you both. Have fun." Alice spoke eagerly and snapped the phone shut. I chuckled and Edward again pinched his nose with his forefinger and his thumb.

"Sorry for doubting you. I just–"

He put the phone back in his pocket and interrupted me. "So the whole Chicago plan was for this?" He asked casually, a small smile on his lips.

I was already forgiven. "Mm-hmm."

My lullaby soon turned into another song. "Don't you think you actually over did it?" He asked further.

I laughed. "When you see your boyfriend overdoing everything when it comes to surprises, you also learn it."

"Hmm, boyfriend?" He mumbled thoughtfully while his eyes turned mischievous. "I thought I had passed that stage, becoming more than a boyfriend now."

I blushed more and played with my hair to avoid his golden eyes which were now glowing with amusement and mischief. To my sudden relief, a big yawn escape my mouth. He just laugh and kissed my forehead. "Let's go and get you in bed."

My blush now heightened.

For the first time, I was actually going to sleep with him – no pun intended – in his human bed, in his first room, in his human home. "For the first time I can say that I can almost read your mind." He mumbled brushing his fingers on my red cheeks.

I looked at him with confusion all over my face.

What happen now with the glitch in my brain that he could hear me now? He just laughed and kissed my hair. "I just meant that we were thinking the same thing."

 _Oh!_ "So you were also thinking about us in your very human bed." I clarified.

"As I told you, we were thinking about the same thing!" He laughed in his velvety voice. I also joined him in his laughter and nestled further in his arms. He sighed. "But still I wish to hear just one word from your mind!" He wished.

This time I smirked. "Thank God you cannot hear it. It is so embarrassing." I hid my head in his chest. He laughed and kissed my hair, drawing me more closer to him on his lap.

"As you wish. Now let's go. You need to get ready for bed."

I frowned. "I don't want to sleep and miss some hours of your birthday." I objected.

He chuckled under his breath and I heard something like 'a bad kid'. "At least let's get ready for bed." I nodded reluctantly and stood from his lap to go upstairs, but was soon stopped by him as he held me by his hand and pulled me again to him.

The small fast action made me dizzy and I had to put my hands on his shoulders to keep myself upright. "What?" I asked, fuddled. "I thought we were going upstairs in your room?" He just shook his head and stood up, carrying me upstairs in his arms, bridal style. "Edward," I protested, swinging my legs, giggling all the way. "I've already went in your room once, so the whole threshold thing doesn't applies there!"

He just grinned and kissed me, while he was still walking.

For once, he was not using his unnatural speed, but rather relishing the moment by walking at a human pace. "I said we are going upstairs, but I didn't say I was letting you go for any second." He was suddenly using his dazzling tactics unintentionally. "For this whole two days you are mine, and I am not going to let any distance come between us, even for a second." He vowed by pulling me more closer to his chest.

I was touched by his words. So I secured my hands more firmly around his neck, my fingers fisted in his hair, bringing me more closer to him, my head on equal height as his, and I brushed my lips on his whole face and neck while he carried me to his room.

He chuckled. "Bella, vampire or not, even I need to concentrate on the stairs while walking!"

I pouted more as I removed my lips from his skin and looked in his eyes with confusion. I could see in his eyes that he was enjoying that too, so I also played along. I pouted more and looked with slight narrow eyes – Alice taught me this tactic. "Are you trying to say that you are not enjoying this?" I asked, a little bitter-sweetly.

His eyes were on my lips. "It was not what I meant." He defended himself.

"Then just go along." I murmured fondly and sealed his mouth with mine. He complied eagerly, still walking in a slow pace.

In no time, still a longer time than ever, we were in his room, our breathing louder, both of us breathing in each others scent, our breath mingling with each others, creating a unique scent on its own.

He made me sit on his bed. "You sit here while I bring our bags." And he was gone in a flash. I tried to control my breathing, but before I took two deep breaths, he came back with our bags, and put them in his wardrobe. "You go for your human moments while I arrange things here." He advised.

I fumbled in my bag as I look for the dress Alice had packed me for this night "What? You're not joining me?" I asked innocently as I picked my nightdress. "And downstairs you promised me that you will not let me go away for even a second."

He looked at me disapprovingly. "Bella!" He growled.

I laughed and took the nightdress which Alice had put for me.

The nightdress for tonight was small pink shorts, which reached my mid-thigh, with a black tank top.

I shook my head, but complied and wore it. Since the announcement of our engagement, Alice had made sure she make me wear just shorts for my night wear, saying, 'Firstly, summer is arriving, so this wear is more appropriate. And secondly, it will help Edward get used to you, so that when the actual times come, he would not be in any trouble of losing control.'

But she was right. Edward needed time. And I was ready to give as much time he wants. He had already started loosing the boundaries he had set for us. He now kisses me more, his lips are more demanding now, and he doesn't removes himself from my embrace so soon.

After I was done with my human moments, took my shower, brushed my hair and teeth, I went back to Edward, who was lying on the bed, wearing a dark blue undershirt with black sweatpants, with his hand behind his head, his eyes closed. With the moonlight coming from the window he has kept open, his skin was glowing, looking just like an angel from heaven.

I knew he could hear me coming, but he didn't move, neither did he open his eyes. I went eagerly to him, and laid down beside him, wrapping my body according to his form. He just smiled and put his hand on my waist, pulling me more closer to him.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked.

"Nothing significant."

"What was that nothing significant you were thinking about?" I insisted.

He sighed. "I was just trying to remember more about my human days."

"Oh!" I was instantly sorry for troubling him. "I'm sorry for interrupting you." I apologized.

"What are you apologizing?" I just shrugged and nuzzled more in his arms. He shook his head, kissed my hair, and sang my lullaby.

"I don't want to sleep." I pouted.

"Then what do you want to do, if you don't want to succumb to sleep?"

I was trying to think, when suddenly one more big yawn escaped from my mouth. He chuckled and let me think while he sang my lullaby. The last thing I remember were his words "I love you too Bella. More than anything." As I said 'I love you, Edward.' and he kissed my forehead.

 **As the plot, according to the series, is set in the year 2006, the Wills Tower was then known as The Sears Tower, the tallest building during that time.**

 **If you read some of the Eclipse stories fanfiction through Edward's pov, you will come to know that he was actually nervous during he announced his marriage to Charlie.**

 **The story of Edward's human parents is pure fluff. I read it somewhere, a long time ago, and took the idea from it. I actually don't remember the place where I read it, so I cannot mention it in the credits.**

 **Edward is more relaxed around Bella as he knows if he wants to make his promise to Bella a successful one, he has to get ready himself.**

 **Do read and review, and let me know what you think about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hwre comes the last chapter of this story. Enjoy reading.**

 **CHICAGO DAY 2**

I was lying on the bed, as usual in Edward's arms, my head on his chest, my one hand between us clenched in fist holding his undershirt, while other hand on his waist, when the sunlight hit me.

I groaned. I was not ready to get up yet!

Last night I had the worst nightmare ever.

In my dream, Edward was still human and he had just proposed to marry me when he got a call for his duty on the border. He had to leave immediately. For the whole dream I tried to wait for him but the whole waiting was growing on my nerves. At first there was no news about him, then when it came, I got to know that he was badly injured in the war and thus died. I was sitting by his grave in my dream when I screamed like I used to do when he left me after my birthday.

Edward had to shake me violently to make me come out of my dream. Even when I woke up, I was not good. The whole dream was swimming in front of my eyes. I told him everything about my dream. He did everything he was able to, he even sang my lullaby continuously for whole one hour but still I wasn't able to sleep. I was far away from sleep.

"Good morning, love" He kissed my head as a greeting. It was a different feeling – waking in his human home, in his human room, on his very bed. It was as if Edward was again a human.

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes. "Hmm..." I groaned, because I didn't want to wake up and buried my head in his chest. He chuckled, but didn't said anything. I played with the hem of his shirt and travelled my hand all the way to his hair and kissed him. He first kissed me, but then as usual, broke the kiss and smirked.

"Are you still sleepy," He traced my neck to my head by his knuckles, "because, I don't think so."

"You are such a cheater." I growled.

He laughed and then sighed. "Bella, it's already nine." I looked towards the window, as if time was written there. The sky had turned into blue with dark clouds in there. "I don't think you would like to delay our plans for today."

"Okay." I sighed. At the same time my stomach growled.

He laughed. "Let's get your empty stomach something to eat." I laughed too and went for my human moments while he arranged the bed covers and the quilt.

When I came out, I saw his yesterday's icy blue shirt on the nightstand. I picked it up and put it on me.

Edward saw me putting on his clothes, but didn't say anything, just looked elated.

The shirt was huge on me. Its full sleeves were too big for my small hands. I had to push the sleeves up so that my hands could get free. Its V-neck was also big enough for me , and the shirt reached my shorts.

"It looks good on you."

I looked away from the mirror, where I was watching myself away a little to see his clothes on me, and at him. He was sitting on the bed, with his palms on the mattress while he was leaning back a little with a big smile on his lips showing his teeth. I blushed while I looked again at the mirror to escape the scrutiny of his golden eyes.

"Thanks." I answered, already dazed.

He chuckled and stood up and was behind me in an instant. My heart was already running at its top speed at his sudden proximity.

He engulfed me in his arms from behind. "I must say you look amazing in my shirts."

I also liked to wear his shirts. But I didn't say that. I was already excited as this time Edward complimented me. The first time I wore his shirt was when he had just, successfully, put his ring on my finger and we settled for night. When I had snatched his shirt from him he had somewhat seemed disapproved, but now it seems that it was due to some other reason.

At that time I came to opinion that he may not like that I wear his clothes, or rather he didn't like to share his clothes.

But thank God I was wrong.

"They are too big for me." I complained.

He chuckled kissing my head. "Let's go, and make something for my little human to eat. She must be starving."

"Aye, aye, sir." I mock saluted.

He smirked loudly at my teasing and took me by my hand to the kitchen.

When we reached the kitchen, I poke around the things we could make for my breakfast. Finally I decided for pancakes and cold coffee, as the weather was warm enough for the start.

Now I have to think about how to ask him to go to his parents grave. I just hope he doesn't gets upset when I ask him.

"Where do you want to go today?" Edward asked while I was eating my breakfast.

"Can we go to your parents grave?" His eyes went tight in an instant. "Only if you say, Edward."

This was what I was afraid of. That he may not like the idea. His eyes were again tight, but he nodded anyway. "Are you sure? I mean if you don't want to, we can go to somewhere else."

"No," He shook his head, "it's just that I never went to my parent's grave in the last seventy years or so..."

"You are nervous." I finished. He nodded silently, lost in his thoughts. "It would be fine Edward." I assured him and was awarded with his best smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

While I ate my breakfast, unlike everyday, he was lost in his thoughts. He always used to watch me eat my food, but today he was upset about something major.

I just wish he isn't thinking that going to his parents grave is a bad idea.

"Are you afraid. About going there?" He understood what I was talking about.

He shook his head. "Not afraid. Just… I don't know if they would even accept me with me being a…" He was not even able to finish his thoughts as shuddered. I moved in his lap and cradled his face in my hands. "I never visited their grave, not even when I came here with Carlisle to collect the things, not when Esme was with me. What if they don't like this version of me? What if –"

He was over thinking it, so I interrupted him. "You only said they loved you unconditionally. And I am pretty sure your parents will be happy that their son is happy, and he is alive, and has an amazing family to take care of him." He still shook his head and was about to say something but I continued. "Your mother knew what she was asking Carlisle to do that day and she will be happy that Carlisle agreed to her last wish. That he saved her son and took care of him like a real father. And I am very sure they will be not be angry that you didn't go to visit them, but instead will be ecstatic that you remember them every day."

He pecked on my throat. "How do you know what to say at the right time?"

I smiled. He was using my line. "I have a very good teacher who taught me this."

He sighed. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too. Even more." I added. He laughed and nuzzled his face in my neck.

We sat there like this for a few moments.

I knew what I said was right. There was no way his parents would hate him, but I am sure my parents will, when I will leave them and never come back. Renee has Phil to look at her, but Charlie don't have anyone. What if he never forgives me for leaving like this? What if he waited his whole life for my one glimpse?

No. I will not cut Charlie like this. I will maintain a contact with him, no matter what.

"You get ready." Edward murmured bringing me out of my reverie. I nodded silently and left him with his thoughts, while I tried to get my mind in my control.

After my shower, somehow I got my mind in my control, and instantly started worrying about the problem – what should I wear? And thanks to Alice, she had have me an option of three dresses to wear for now. I didn't want to wear anything formal like all black.

So finally I settled with a black jeans and a bottle green tank top. After looking for the tenth time in the mirror and straightening my hair for the hundredth time, I settled with a nod, assuring myself that I was looking decent. I took my purse and soon we were in the vanquish, heading towards the Masen's grave. On the way we also took a garland of Hydrangeas for their grave. We reached there in ten minutes, thanks to his terrific driving.

Once we were at the Chicago's old graveyard, my heart beat increased, as it would be the first time I would be seeing his parents and that too their grave. He squeezed my hand in assurance and led us to their grave.

When we reached the specific aisle, he pointed in front of us.

There in the middle were three graves named as

 _'Edward Sr. Masen – 1880-1918_

 _A good lawyer and a responsible man. May God bless his soul."_

 _'Elizabeth Masen – 1882-1918_

 _A gorgeous woman and a wonderful wife and mother. God bless her soul.'_

And the third one was of Edward, named as 'Edward Jr. Masen'. It was as my most dreadful dream becoming true. I shuddered by seeing his grave.

He took me towards his parents' grave and we together placed the flowers on the graves. He touched the grave of his father. For the first time I was seeing this vulnerable side of his. His voice was shaking slight as he voiced his thoughts. "I miss you dad. I wish I could have seen you for the last time that day. I love you dad, so much. More than I could ever say." His voice was so thick with emotions, that even his velvet voice sounded rough with anguish.

He then touched his mother's grave and said, "I miss you so much, mom. I know I have Esme now, but still... I love you so much." He was near crying.

He then stood up and took my hand. His voice was not rough, but emotionally happy. "Meet your daughter-in-law mom, dad." I blushed at the mention of _daughter-in-law_ in front of his biological parents. "You would have loved her. She is perfect for me. She loves me though she knows what I am, she understands me, she looks after me, cares for me. She completes me. I wish you both were here, to see her. I promise both of you, I will always take care of her and never leave her."

He then turned towards me and motioned with his hand that it was now my turn. I took a deep breath to calm myself and took a step forward, never leaving his hand.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Masen." I was extremely nervous and swallowed once. "I don't know what to say or how to start. I know one thing that you both would have been wonderful, as only wonderful people can give birth to a wonderful person like Edward. He always talk about you both, and specially about you Mrs. Masen. I wish I could have known you, but I promise you I will never leave your Edward alone. He will always have me by his side, no matter what." I squeezed Edward's hand with all my strength. "I promise you I'll always love him forever and he will never have to suffer again. Thank you for giving me your Edward."

I released his hand and took another step forward. "He says that you both had already accepted me, but I want to do it properly, formally, in front of you and with your blessings." I took a deep breath. "Edward says you would have loved to meet me, but as it is not possible, I would like you to watch Edward and I exchanging some promises." I turned around and removed both of my rings from my hand, and gave it to him. He understood what he have to do and kneeled down in front of me.

As if his parents were also joining us for this moment – watching us exchanging vows for our forever, showering their blessings on us – a few drops of rain fell from the sky, indicating a little rain.

He first placed the ring of Mrs. Masen in my third finger. "I promise you Isabella Marie Swan, I would love you forever." Then he took the promise ring and placed it in my forefinger. "With this ring I promise you Bella, that I'll always be there for you." He kissed both the rings and stood up.

"Edward, wait!" He looked confused.

I was really nervous. I looked in his eyes, and all my words spilled out of me, even thought I hadn't thought what to say. "Edward, I know I am not good at all these things. This wedding stuff is not really for me, but I also know what does it means to you. I may be doing it wrong, but I swear with all my heart that I love you, and I'll always be with you. In your happy times, bad times." He gave me a quick dazzling smile.

I took the ring from my purse and placed it in my palm, to let him see it. I took his left hand in mine and looked deeply in his amber eyes.

I may be wrong, but I swear I felt Edward's hand trembling a little.

"I want to give you this ring, a similar ring to my promise ring, my promise of forever. I promise you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I'll love you forever and I will always be there for you, no matter what." I pushed the ring on the ring finger of his left hand and kissed his knuckles. Then I closed the distance between us and leaned forward so I was speaking in his ear, "You are my everything. I love you." He first looked dumbfounded, but quickly recovered himself and stroked the ring which was now in his hand.

The rain stopped.

Edward's skin was glowing in the weather of Chicago. His skin was not sparkling, but his face was actually glowing. There was also a big stupid grin on his face which be was not ashamed of.

Only one thing was left to complete this moment.

"Thank you for your blessings mom, dad." I said shyly.

I then touched the third grave, where it was written

 _'Edward Jr. Masen_

 _1901-1918_

 _A young man who wanted to serve the nation. God bless his soul'_

I felt his cold hand on my hand. "My body was not recovered from the hospital, but they still built a grave for my body, expecting that they would find my body soon." Edward said gently, but my body was still tensed.

"Bella, I know what is bothering you, love, but trust me, it is not relevant. I am here with you and this is what matters. Isn't it?" He was trying his best to assure me, but my dreams – worst nightmares was the proper word for it – and his grave was still in front of my eyes.

Tears flowed down my eyes and he immediately wrapped me in his embrace and turned me so that I was facing him.

"It's just that yesterday I saw a dream, where you were lying in a grave and I was sitting by your grave, not even able to cry." I shuddered. "And today when I see this grave, it is as if my most horrible dream come true." He wiped the tears from my cheeks and held me against his chest, his chin on top of my head. "I know it's foolish to even think like that, as you are with me, but still..." I was not able to say any more as my throat became very thick and more tears flowed from my eyes.

He wiped my tears by his thumb. I knew I was being irrational by overreacting, but I would never be ready to see Edward's grave ever again. Even when we come anytime here to visit his parents again.

When I was in better control, I straightened up and we left the grave after bidding our farewell to his parents.

"Blessings?" Edward asked after we were out of the graveyard.

I laughed gently as his dumbfounded expression and poked his straight nose. "Really Edward?! How can you see everything many times, but still ignore such a lovely blessing and symbol is beyond me." I shook my head. "Didn't you notice, when you kneeled down to place the rings in my hand in front of them, rain started and as soon as our little exchange finished, rain stopped. So it was a clear sign that they were showering their blessings on us."

Understanding downed in his eyes. "I really didn't thought it that way." He confessed. "I had other things on my mind then." He looked intently in my eyes while he said this and I ducked my eyes. He laughed. "I wish I could hear your inner mind working."

I laughed and shook my head. "Thank God you cannot hear the working of my mind. It is really awful." I confessed and laughed.

"But still... I could wish." He said it in such a volume that even I had difficulty hearing it.

We reached his Vanquish in no time. He was still glowing like an idiot, somehow shameless. As soon as I we were seated in the Vanquish, he did something that he never did. He pulled me in his lap, there itself in his car. I was beyond shocked. Before I could say anything or even ask, his mouth was on mine, moving fervidly, like never before. His hands travelled on my back, then up and in my hair. My own hands were in his hair, messing up with his already unruly locks.

Finally I shook my head, trying to grasp as much air as I could. Stupid silly human habits! His mouth didn't leave my skin though. Instead it purchased the access on my every bare part he was able to reach – my shoulders, neck, collarbone. When I grasped as much air as I could, I pulled his mouth back on mine by tugging on his hair. He complied eagerly.

I could feel my body was responding to his kisses in the most dangerous ways. I knew if I didn't stop now, we would both regret it.

But I didn't want it to stop! It felt so good to have him loosen his guard a little, to kiss him properly, eagerly.

"Edward!" I finally managed to choke between my panting. "I haven't changed my mind yet." I whispered, as a warning. It was now upto him to which side he wanted to choose. Our soul, as Edward put it, or body.

He said nothing, but his kisses slowed down. My heart was beating so frantically that for a second, I thought, it was going into shock.

"I'm sorry. I just got a little excited." He apologized as he kissed my neck.

"For?"

"This." He lifted his left hand, where the platinum band was sitting proudly on his ring finger. "You don't know what it means to me Bella."

"I think I got a good idea now." I said teasingly as I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed his jaw.

"What would you like to do now?" He asked. I just kissed his jaw line and moved to neck. "Except this."

I chuckled and pulled back. "Um, actually I don't know. Do you have anything in your mind?"

He thought for a minute, absent-mindly playing with my hair. Maybe he did it unintentionally, but it made my heart beat rhythm take a sprint.

How could it be possible that such normal gesture make me gasping in delight?

He finally thought. "We could go at the beach. There would be no sun and the beach here is really beautiful, something you shouldn't miss. There are also some water sports here, we can also try that." I grimaced ay the mention of water sports, as any type of sport was not suitable for me – thanks to my klutzy nature – but other than that, the idea was good.

But I was not ready to move from this position.

"Or," I teased as I again resumed kissing his jaw. "We can spend some time at home."

"Hmm…" He hummed, then soon caught control on his body and actions and made a straight face. "We can surely go with that, but later in the evening. I am not going back to Forks without showing you the beauty of my hometown."

"Okay." I agreed. He grinned and I kissed his cheek.

"You take a swimming dress – I'm sure Alice had packed one for you – while I pack some lunch to carry." I nodded and moved from his lap, unwillingly.

He rode us back to his house. We were to collect our swimming dress there. I went in the room and looked in my bag. Alice had packed a red bikini – which I was not going to wear at any condition – and also a one piece swimsuit which reached just above my knees. I allowed the second swimsuit and packed it in a small sling bag. By the time I came out after applying some sunscreen all over my uncovered body, Edward was ready with my lunch, in a picnic basket along with a picnic blanket. I reached out for his hand and he accepted it immediately.

We were in the beach in no time. There were many people in the beach, some were lying on the sand, while some were having fun with the water sports. My stomach knotted in small knots when I looked at the water sports. There was kitesurfing, jet skiing, boating.

Edward saw that I was hesitant but didn't offer to let me back out "Why don't you go and change while I arrange everything over here." Edward offered. I nodded but I knew I was not going to like whatever he was going to arrange.

I changed quickly and when I was out of the changing room, I almost stumbled by seeing two things in front of me.

One was, of course, Edward, wearing a light grey, almost translucent, sleeveless undershirt – with it showing much more of his side body and abs, and also gave clear emphasis on his muscled arms, biceps, chest and his whole upper body clearly – which he had wore with black swimming trunks, which gave a better look of his legs. I suddenly felt self-conscious and undeserving.

The other think that made my feet feel numb was a small jet skiing motor boat – probably for two person – which was standing next to Edward.

I took two steps back to save me from the disaster that was surely going to come. "Edward, no way. I could fall in the water. There is no way I am going this."

"Bella." He shook his head and cupped my face in his hands. "Love, I am sure you would like it. You don't have to do anything, you just have to sit there and enjoy the ride." He kissed my tip of nose. I swallowed once. He grinned, held my hand leading me towards the boat, and settled me properly in the boat, securing me there.

My face left all the colour, as it was an activity I was scared to do. What if I fell, or vomited in the water. "Are you serious?" I glared him incredulously.

"Bella, do you seriously think I will ask for something if I thought it was dangerous for you?"

"No. But! What if I got all nauseous or vomited in the water or I fell down?"

"Bella, please trust me. You will enjoy this." I shook my head. "Please love, for my birthday?" He used his best puppy face and so I nodded reluctantly.

He was such a cheater!

We took the boat and soon we were driving the boat in the lake. Edward was driving it and I was holding him tightly by his waist. At first I was nervous that I may vomit or fall, but with Edward with me, I really enjoyed it. I laughed when he increased the speed and soon we were racing with the waves.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" He asked me. I still remember the first time he'd asked me, I was almost faint. But this time, I could give him the reply he wanted to hear.

"Let's do it again." I all but jumped like a small kid who wanted some specific chocolate.

"And you were worried you will get nauseous." He laughed and we took off for another ride.

After the third drive, when I was laughing loudly while we were driving in the waves, he shouted, "Wanna try it."

I snorted. "Edward. Be reasonable."

"Try. Please. I'm sure you'll like it." He suggested. I nodded reluctantly. He smiled and went to the shore. Once we were on the shore he pulled me to the front seat.

"Don't worry. It's easy. Just listen to the instructions clearly." He instructed and gave me instructions by showing me the accelerator and breaks of my little nightmare by putting his hands on mine. I felt a sense of Déjà vu. It reminded me of how Jacob taught me of motorcycles when I tried to hang upon Edward's hallucinations. But this time it was Edward teaching me how to ride in water. "Now. We'll ride together. When you are ready I'll leave your hand. Try to ride slowly at first and don't leave your hands until I say." He instructed further.

"Okay." I answered and swallowed. Why was Edward trying all these was beyond my imagination, but I had an explanation that it was based on his stubborn thinking of giving me as much human experiences as he can.

"Good. Now take a few deep breaths and take this in further water." I did as he said. He put his hands on mine, his cheek next to mine, and I gave a little accelerator. The motor complied without a complain and soon I was trading water under the water. My scowl soon turned into a smile and I pushed the accelerator further. Edward didn't left his hands from mine.

After going in a small circle for about five times, I started going into deeper water. After a few more minutes I found myself laughing along with Edward. "Exhilarating, isn't it?" I used his words.

"Very much." He whispered back and kissed my cheek.

"Edward, kiss me only if you want both of us to fall in water."

"Okay. I'll look after it." He said with a little irritation.

After our jet ski boat ride, which we rode for about forty five minutes, we went back to the shore.

"Now what should we try?" I asked with excitement. Edward smiled and pointed towards the kitesurfing.

At first I thought about saying _'Please tell me you are joking. I can't even walk properly and you are asking me for kitesurfing. I may vomit on you or in the water. I may even faint.'_ , but then I recalled that Edward was going to be with me and he wouldn't let me get any harm.

"Don't worry love. Nothing would happen. I promise." He said looking at me while I was thinking.

"Actually I was thinking how much time will it take for us to get in the sky." I murmured blushing. "I know I am safe with you."

"And you say you never got to surprise me?" He muttered with a laugh.

We went towards the place where kitesurfing was done. The guide locked the suit on my body as well as on Edward's. Edward's arms were locked firmly on my waist and I held on his forearms as a lifeline. When the guide started the boat and we were in the air, I really liked it. It was as if we were flying in the air. Though I didn't loosen my hold on his hands, I laughed and kissed him on his cheek.

After that first time we went for the kitesurfing many times more. I even forgot the count.

After we were again in the air, we laughed and I kissed his cheek in the air. It was really refreshing. We snogged in the sky and laughed and shouted.

After the two water sports, Edward took me for lunch, which he had bought – Salmon Lavish Wraps – and I ate it on the beach. We talked about some more things. He suggested trying some more water sports, but I shook my head. "I just ate my lunch Edward. If I go now, I am hundred and one percent sure, I will vomit in the water." He sighed and nodded.

We then decided to walk in the water. We walked in the water until it reached my knees and we started our little water fight. We also laid on the sand, on our blanket, after that and enjoyed each other's company in silence.

"Bella, there are still many experiences which you didn't have." He whispered and turned towards me. "I want you to have all those experiences as well, while you are human. So please can you give me more time?" He pleaded with his smoldering eyes.

"Edward, I have already agreed to marry you against my better judgement. Now please don't start it all over again. I have decided what life I want to live and when I have to start it. And you, Mr. Cullen," I poked his hard chest with a smirk. "cannot change my decision about that." I said in a strict tone, which meant the conversation is over.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He accused.

"Because you are equally stubborn as well." I replied gently and grinned at him. He laughed, ruffled my hair and kissed my nose.

"What will I ever do of you." He murmured and kissed me in a way which took my breath away.

"Where next?" He asked after some time. "There is the famous Chicago market."

"No shopping. I'm already going to get lot of it from your sister, so there is no way I will be letting you buy anything stupid for me."

"Fine!"

"How about the Shedd Aquarium?"

"Done. You go and change, while I arrange first class tickets for it." He told me and pulled his phone out. I tried to say no on his buying first class tickets but he didn't listen to me, so I gave up. After ten minutes, when we were changed, he put the picnic basket in the trunk of his car and drove to the aquarium.

The Shedd Aquarium was a wonderful place to be in. I tried to take all of the sight of the aquarium in one second, but it was impossible. Edward showed me many species of animals, which I didn't even know existed. We also saw the dolphin show and the sharks and tortoise, a shell which opened with a real pearl in it, and almost everything. I even got to touch the dolphins, but for that Edward had to let go of me as the dolphins knew that there was a predator here when they saw him. He made a joke about my self-preservation when I complained about him not joining me, but I let it go. I didn't know when three hours were completed in the aquarium.

When we were out of the aquarium and my stomach growled, Edward asked, "where do you want to eat today?"

"Can we both please eat at home, just like a normal couple do. Alice had already made sure the kitchen is stuffed, and I'll cook. Please."

An impossibly big grin stretched across his face. "I'd love it." If possible, my smile was competing with his.

I was rattling about it, I knew, but I couldn't stop myself. "Wow. That was… that was so amazing… and did you see these dolphins, who were playing with me. I wish I could play with them again. And the sharks. They were so scary and yet so beautiful creatures. And ghat shell. The pearl in it was shining like… And the tortoise. Oh, you should have touched it's shell. It was so sticky and slippery and hard at the same time…" Edward said nothing just kept smiling seeing me so jubilant. He just held my hand in my lap with his while keeping his other hand busy with the wheel.

I didn't know how long I was ranting but soon Edward pulled in his house and parked his car. He didn't make a movement to leave and I was busy with my chattering to make. He brushed my cheek with his thumb. "We're home." He said the words like we were already married. I flushed.

I searched for words to say but found none. He waited for no words but climbed out of the car and opened my gate in a flash. "Welcome home." He murmured and took my hand leading to his house.

Once in the house, I went in the kitchen and looked for stuff that was available. There were many things to choose from. I decided to make hamburger with salad. Edward busied himself in chopping the veggies while I was at the stove waiting for the burger to be ready. He was using his unnatural speed, so I reasoned with him "I said to work like a normal couple, and no normal couple chop the salad at such a speed."

He laughed. "When have we categorized in a normal couple?" He asked but slowed down his speed.

While food was getting ready, we talked about random stuff, our day here, where will we go in Forks, how to handle Alice, and many others.

After a moment silence, Edward whispered slowly. "My mother would have been so happy to see us work here like this."

He was chopping the last veggies, with his back to me. I went towards him and hugged him from behind, resting my head between his shoulder blades. "I'm sure she'd like that." I murmured, wishing with all my hope that he doesn't starts his sulking. "She would have not believe it if you were working in the kitchen like this." I teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

To my relief, my teasing worked, and he laughed. "Yeah. She wouldn't have believed that I was working in the kitchen." He scoffed. Edward had told me many times that he liked to help his mother in the kitchen and his mother liked this gesture and his effort. I laughed and kissed his shoulder blade. He sighed. "What I meant was that she would have liked to see me working with his to-be-daughter-in-law."

"Hmm." I let my mind wonder to the impossibility of his mother seeing us working like this while she leaned against the door. I sighed. At least he had Esme to compensate for a mother. "I'm certain that Esme would also like it."

He relaxed slightly and turned around when all his chopping was done. "Of course she would." He laughed. "She thinks of me as her perfect gentleman son."

"Because that you are."

"What is with all you women that you regard me more than I deserve?" He asked, now curious.

I didn't miss a beat before answering him. "We all know who you are. A perfect gentleman." I told him while poking his chest with my finger. "What can we do to make you see yourself as we see you?" I asked with a sigh.

He just shook his head and kissed my head, then said. "Your food is going to burn if you don't remove it in three seconds." Before he could say further I was at the stove, putting the burger off from gas.

I placed the burger in my plate and grabbed the coke that was stocked in the refrigerator. "Would it be likely if you ate in my parents room, in their balcony?" Edward asked when I was heading towards the dining table.

He was asking me to use those things, which was used by his parents. It was touching but also a little awkward. I mean, how can I use his parents property without their permission? It felt like intrusion in their personal territory.

"Bella, what mine is yours." He emphasized, reminding me. "And either way, they would have loved it if you would feel no hesitancy in using the things which belonged to my family."

"Are you sure we can use it?"

"Absolutely. And besides, I already told you I also used it, so why be hesitant now." He shrugged using his crooked smile. I smiled a little nervously and nodded. He assured me smiling and took me to his parents room.

He pulled one chair of the bistro set for me and one for him. When I sat there, he kissed my ring and pulled his chair more closer to mine. I leaned against him, and together we watched the setting sky and the city view in silence, while I ate.

My mind drifted to the alone time we spent in his house in Forks. There was still Alice to interrupt us, Emmett to disturb us, but here, just us. No one to disturb us, no one to listen us.

After a few minutes of silence, Edward told me. "I never thought we will be alone like this, in my home. No Alice for a girlie time, no Charlie for restraining orders or his grunts, no snide comments from my brothers. Just us."

I smiled. "Yeah. I was also thinking about the same thing."

He grinned and kissed my head. "I love you."

I looked at him and put a hand over his cheek. "I love you too." And kissed his cheek. After I finished my hamburger, I moved to his lap and cuddled around his hard form.

"I wish, we could have such alone time more often, but Alice…"

He shook his head. "She would never allow it if we plan anything like that."

"I don't want Alice to kidnap me." I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck more firmly and bringing myself more closer to him. "I'd rather you kidnap me for the rest of my whole existence."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure Alice is going to give me a hard time if she knows anything about this."

"I'm going to screw Alice is she harasses my fi..." I stopped.

A broad smile occurred on his face listening to what I was going to say. "Please continue." I shook my head. His smile faltered a little but he used his full force of his eyes on me. "Please, for once, say it Bella." He pleaded. "For me? Please?" He was actually begging, using his best pervasive tone so that I say that word.

"Well, I was going to say, my fi…" I smiled as an idea occur to me. "fi..." I leaned more forward to him, and whispered in his ear, "fill the blank by yourself Mr. Mason." I said and quickly pecked his lips before jumping out of his lap and ran to the kitchen, laughing all the time. Edward would have caught me in a blur, but he was letting me have my fun.

I quickly went to the sink and started washing my dish. A cold hand came from behind and wrapped me in his icy arms. "You don't play fair Ms. Swan." He complained as he pecked my neck with light kisses.

My breathing was already loud. "I never said I will." I muttered.

"You are a dangerous person to fight with." He accused smiling. He kissed my hair one last time and then helped me in drying the dishes and cleaning the kitchen counter.

After the dishes we decided to sit in the lawn. I wanted to sit and Edward agreed willingly. After we sat in the lawn for nearly one hour, I looked up at the sky and gasped with delight. The sky above turned to the full black color, something you never get to see in Forks. There were slight clouds visible in the black sky along with the million stars which were sparkling above us. The stars visible today were much more than yesterday. It was a beautiful view your eyes never get used to. The winds here were warm instead of chilly. "It's so…"

"hypnotic, mesmerizing." He completed the sentence for me. "Just like a black velvet which is shining with unlimited diamonds, spreading their sparkles all over the horizon." Only Edward can have words for such a spellbound scenery!

"Yeah."

We were silent for a few minutes, both of us trying to capture the magnificent view with our eyes.

After a while Edward exhaled loudly. "When I was small, sometimes during the summers," He whispered, his eyes distant, again lost in the past. "my parents and I used to sleep here under the stars, pretending we were camping in a far away isolate place, away from all the chaos for the time being."

I knew it was very hard for him to remember all this, and more painful to say it. He never slept again in the stars like this, as since his vampire life started, he lived in a rainy or a cloudy place, where he just saw the clouds, but never the past.

He took me to the chairs in the lawn this time, instead of inside the house, and we sat on the wooden chairs over there.

He cannot recall his memories clearly, but we can some new memories, can't we?

I looked at the stars, while I asked him. "Can we sleep here today? In this lawn, under the stars?" I hoped that I don't make it painful for him by suggesting to recreate those.

He looked at me, but his expression was not mad or furious or upset. Instead it was full of love. "Only if you promise me to not object by the number of comforters I envelop you in." He hedged his part.

I smiled impishly. "I promise." I crossed my fingers in front of him while promising.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You are really a breath-taking, amazing little trickster. You sit and relax here while I arrange the things for 'camping'." He indicated with his fingers and went inside. I looked at the sky, trying to snap photos of it with my eyes.

Edward came back in no time with his hand full of logs. He placed them on the small place for fire. He then lighted the logs with a lighter and looked at me. "What type of camping is without fire?" I smiled and he went inside to collect more things, I guess. He again came in no time and quickly arranged the double size small mattress – I remembered that it is of his bed, two comforters and one thin blanket, four fluffy pillows and one bottle of water on the grass.

He then went inside, and finally came back after a slight long time. This time he brought a tray, which had a glass – was it of hot chocolate? – and a small plate with something like a cake in it, which he placed beside the fireplace. I was about to ask why this much, but then I remembered, Edward was nothing but thorough when it came to me.

He then came towards me and said. "Let's sit by the fire." I nodded eagerly and stood up, too fast that I lost my balance and Edward had to catch me. He smirked, and carried me in his arms to the fireplace. "What will I ever do of you?" He mused teasingly. I said nothing just burrowed my face in his shoulder.

He made me sit on the mattress, beside the cushions, and sat beside me. His skin look so radiant under the moonlight and the fire. Not like the million diamonds which were formed on his skin under the sunlight, but it was looking a little more serene and more wonderful red diamonds which were glowing in the moonlight and the fire he had lighted. I was dazzled by his beauty.

He traced my shoulders lightly by his fingers. "You look so magnificent in the moonlight." He whispered. "Just like the brightest star which fell from heaven just for me." I blushed more and he chuckled kissing my forehead. I wanted to say the first thing but my mouth was not able to form the words as it was still busy taking in his beauty.

The first thing I did after recovering from his dazzling tactics was to undo my footwear. I put it aside, near the tray which held a bowl of eggnog cheesecake along with hot chocolate, resting along the cushions. "I am not hungry Edward." I protested.

He just shrugged. "I thought it will be nice to have to eat something while we sit there."

"But still." I all but made a face of horror. "If you and Esme make me eat all such food, I'll be fat in no time."

"You'll still look beautiful."

"You're biased."

"So are you when it comes to me." He pointed out.

"I'm not biased." I objected. "I just see you more clearly than you see yourself."

"And the same goes for me." He retorted. How does he play with words and make you fall in your own words was beyond me.

I just shook my head – I didn't want to have a argument with him, so I dropped the subject by saying, "You're too good for me."

"As you are to me." He whispered back and kissed my cheek.

I sat between his legs such that my back was to his one leg and my side to his chest and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his hand around me and let me snuggle more in his embrace.

He handed me the chocolate shake. "Really Edward, I'm not hungry."

He sighed. "Please Bella." He requested in such a soft tone. How can I resist him when he uses such dazzling techniques on me? I nodded reluctantly and took a sip. He gave me the cheesecake and I sighed before taking it. He asked me to eat a piece of cake and swallow it down with the chocolate shake, so I ate a piece of cake along with chocolate. The combination was maddeningly scrumptious.

"It really feels good." I appreciated while drinking the chocolate. I wondered in amazement. "For someone who dislike human food, you have a good taste in that."

He laughed. "It was my one of the favourite dessert while sitting at the fireplace." He whispered, his eyes again distant, remembering his past. "My mom always used to make these whenever a bonfire was held at our house."

"Was that why you were insisting I eat this?" I inquired.

"A little." He admitted. "You told me you wanted to know about my life back when I was human. I cannot show you that, but I can recall some events and present them in front of you, reliving them with you." And here I was getting mad at him for making this while he was trying to help me fulfilling my wish of knowing his human secrets. I was cursing myself mentally when he said. "Don't be mad at yourself. I should have asked you first before getting you anything." He was again taking all the blame on himself.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't know you were actually trying to recreate your human memories." He said nothing just kissed my head.

Why was he so understanding? I thought. Even when I was acting like kid, or I was being mad at him for something he didn't do, he understood me. A small voice in my head said _'Even when I kissed Jacob or I told him about seeing my future with him'_ , but I silenced it as soon as possible. I'd said goodbye to Jake and this weekend and this getaway was for Edward.

"So that was why you were eager for this setting?" I asked as I waved my hand casually towards the fire and the desserts.

"Actually yes. When you first suggested it, my immediate thought was recreating some old memories with you in it."

"Oh! Why didn't you tell me that?" I asked turning my head a little to understand his expression. He merely shrugged, and when he told me his reason, his voice was uncertain. I mean you never get a chance to see Edward Cullen being uncertain.

"Um, I thought you wouldn't like it."

I scoffed and turned in his arms fully so that I was sitting sideways on his lap such that our nose were barely touching and looked deeply in his eyes. I didn't know how Edward did it, and I knew he would not get dazzled, but I still unleashed the full power of my eyes as much I could muster. "I'll always want to know about you and your time when I was not around." I told him with conviction so that he never gets uncomfortable around me when it comes to his old memories. I loved him so much to know everything about him, even about the time we were not together or I was not with him.

He looked into my eyes with equal power and a smile formed on his beautiful godlike face. "I love you." He whispered.

"As I love you."

He laughed and kissed my cheek. The kisses he was pampering on my cheeks soon travelled to my neck and shoulders and my arms and every place he was sure he wouldn't lose control. I was hyperventilating in no time. My breathing was harsh and my heart was pounding a violent rhythm in my chest. Edward was kissing my wrist when I couldn't take it more. If he kissed me one more time, my resolution of waiting till marriage will soon be a memory.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked seriously while I gasped for air.

"Who? Me?" Edward asked, his tone all smug. He knew what he was doing and was enjoying it.

I was enjoying it too!

I wanted to distract both of us, and for this telling my thoughts seemed a good idea. "You know, if we take some part of the impending wedding away," I blushed more as I said the words. Edward stopped his kisses and looked at me with a brilliant smile on his face.

"Then?"

"The wedding doesn't seem that dangerous."

"Dangerous?" He snorted. "So, one whole army of vampires, one vampire who was all set to kill you, and that it normal. Every day routine. And when it comes to a mere wedding, it becomes the most dangerous thing for you!" He was trying to hide it, but I could see a small amount of hurt in his expressions and his voice.

I said nothing but blushed more.

"I like it here. No Alice, no Charlie, no worries. Just us." I said, trying to take his worries and hurt back.

"You are right. Thank you for suggesting this." He gestured towards the fire with his hand and kissed my head.

I buried my hand in his hair, moving them out of his eyes, combing his unruly hair with my fingers. "I was worrying that you may not like it."

He rubbed my nose with his. "You are seriously an amazing little monster. There was nothing which I wouldn't have loved." I smiled. Edward started singing an old song in my ear while he traced my spine with his finger. I haven't heard that song before, but its lyrics were sending a delightful shiver over my spine.

I put my hands on his shoulders and ran my hands over them. He closed his eyes, and leaned back a little with his palms on the floor. "You don't know how good it feels." He said, in a relax mode. I smiled and my movements became a little bold.

He looked so serene when he was relaxed. "You look even more handsome when you are relaxed." I spoke softly and kissed his eyes. He sighed and smiled peacefully. I slowly travelled my right hand down to the hem of his shirt. I could feel the electricity flowing between us.

I worried that this may be too much for him and that he may be on the verge of loosing his self control as I felt his body tensed a little under my fingers.

"Fine?" I inquired.

He answered me by pulling me more closer to him. "Absolutely."

We sat in comfortable silence, watching the fire. I finished my hot chocolate and cake while he played with my hair. "You know Edward, in some ways I cannot wait for our wedding." I informed him.

He laughed. "You seriously have a one track mind, you know." He smirked, "But, thank God you realized that you also want a wedding, though not for the same motives." I playfully smacked his arm with my hand.

"I want to marry you, Edward," I confessed while I blushed from head to toe. "it's just that, according to my plan, that day would have come when I would have been twenty five or somewhat. Not when I am eighteen!" I growled

He was all serious now. "You already know that if you want to postpone or cancel this wedding, you can. Just one word. I just want to make you mine and it doesn't matters when or how."

I sighed. "I know that I can, but I won't. I am doing it in the right way."

"Thank you for that." He kissed my cheek.

Slowly I got to disclose the hidden meaning in our first deal. I turned and looked at him accusingly with narrow eyes. "It was really a win-win situation for you, wasn't it." I reprimanded him as understanding dawned on me. "If I would have said yes, you get to marry me. If I would have said no, you get more time before my change."

He laughed, unashamed. "Now you get my real motive."

"You are really a monster, you know."

"And you love this monster?" He made an action of guessing and disgust and horror could be seen on his face.

I moved some more closer to him, and pressed our entwined hands above my heart. "With all my heart." He said nothing but pecked my lips.

We just stayed there, talking about random things, discussing about our future life – though he was still opposed to my renovations, he knew he had no choice in that matter and decided to go along the flow. He even tried to convince me about college, but I denied his proposal again. There was no way I was staying any more year human than this. We stayed there, for about thirty minutes, when I yawn involuntarily. I refused to sleep but he didn't listen to me. He very easily put me in the mattress and as promised cocooned me in a heavy Afghan saying it will get cold later. I had to agree reluctantly, due to his stupid dazzling tricks.

We were lying on the mattress, when he spoke abruptly, "The last time I laid like this, under the night full of stars, was when I was in Denali, after the first time I met you." I looked at him and watched him curiously. He was still gazing the stars.

He never talked about that time, because according to him that time was most painful for him to remember – next only to our time apart – as he very nearly killed me.

"When I ran away from you to Denali, I tried to calm myself. I laid under the stars trying to see them, but the only thing I saw were your beautiful brown eyes, asking me what I was doing. Whatever I did, I just saw your eyes. That was the time I realized that I cannot stay away from you and I told myself that 'I am not weak. I can do this.' and then I came back."

"I am glad you came back." I murmured and kissed a spot on his neck. He smiled and started humming my lullaby. The whole day started getting on me and I felt more tired than ever.

"Sleep love, you had a tiring day today." He murmured, his voice more soft than silk, lulling me to sleep. He sang my lullaby and soon I slept with happy dreams of our forever.

.

.

.

.

Edward woke up in the morning. I saw that it was still dark outside, so I groaned and buried myself in the comforter. He chuckled and tried to get me out of the comforter. "Bella, we have our flight in two hours. Please wake up love." He gently said in my ears.

"What time is it?" I asked and cleared my throat.

"It is just four in the morning love. You can sleep in the flight. Now wake up sleepy head." He laughed and removed the comforter. I groaned but did as he said.

I packed my bag, ate my breakfast – bacon sandwich with some omelets and hot chocolate – which be had made while I was showering. I wore my jeans and sweater and after that we went to the airport for our flight. Edward had already took the vanquish in the cargo department, where it would be carried to Forks by today evening. We were sitting in the waiting area, waiting for the announcements of our flight.

"Bella, thank you so much for planning such a wonderful trip. It was my best birthday ever. Thank you so much love – for everything." He kissed my head. I was still feeling sleepy, so I settled for a moan and nodded. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." I said, my words sounded muffled even to me. He chuckled.

"As I love you." He grinned.

After the announcements for our flight were made, Edward half carried me to our flight, where I slept peacefully in his arms.

Soon Alice would attack me and kidnap me, in the name of our wedding, but now I was ready for that torture. After all, just in two months, I would be of Edward, completely and in every way possible and soon start my first moment of forever with him.

With those thoughts, I snuggled more closer to him and went in my happy place.

 **As Edward himself was never able to accept him as a vampire, he doubts his parents wouldn't too.**

 **The camping idea was pure fluff, as during the early twentieth century, families used to go for camping and do such activities for their family time.**

 **Hygrandeas as flowers which means to preserve till it lasts. Edward and Bella put them on their grave as Edward is going to live forever and so he will preserve his parents' memories for ever.**

 **Do review and tell me about how did you like this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note.

I was thinking about writing a second part of this Chicago series.

So tell me which story so you want.

This story in Edward's point of view.

Or A new story where Edward and Bella bring Renesmee for a family time in Chicago in Bella's point of view.

If in Edward's pov, then review as **A** and if the other story than review as **B.**

Do tell me.


End file.
